Awoken of the Void
by queenelsa121
Summary: Nahra Jehn now faces a war that will consume her life. She is determined to end the darkness after it took her family. She was resurrected as hunter and now she faces the challenges of a guardian. Will she embrace her calling or will she let her own fears take a hold of her?
1. Chapter 1

My mother told me that the war between the light and the dark will soon consume me and when it does I'll have to take a side. I knew it would come when I had to make that choice but I didn't expect it to come sooner for me. I became a victim of the war when it came and took the one thing I loved.

Crota, son of Oryx, and a Hive Prince who is considered and looked at as a god by the lesser Hive. He came into my home and took the one thing that made it a home. He killed my family and he saved me for last. I watched as they died and then everything was cold and black when he turned to me. It seemed that all hope was lost but my mother told me that out of the darkness a light will shine.

That light was my Ghost. I was resurrected just three days after my family died. I remembered being engulfed in blue light and I took my first breaths and looked upon the destruction that that the darkness has caused. I know I was to immediately go to the Vanguard and start my training as a Guardian but I wasn't ready. I felt like I wasn't worthy. That I should've done more to save my family. I should've tried harder to protect my mother, father, and little sister. And because of my laziness I paid the price.

I flew out and left behind the memories of the place I once called home. I came to the Reef. To where the rest of my kind live. I knew there were some family I could live with until I was ready to take my place with the Vanguard. Mara Sov, Queen of the Reef. She rules the Awoken along with her brother Prince Uldren Sov. They're my aunt and uncle and the only family I have left.

They were my mother's brother and sister. I came to the Reef tired, hungry, and desperately wanting family so much. I wasn't sure how my aunt and uncle would react to my mother's death but they couldn't turn me away or well at least auntie wouldn't turn me away. She saw the pain in my eyes. I was only her niece but she declared me princess of the Reef. She was the only one that loved and understood me after my family's death. I see my mother in her and she sees my mother in me.

Uldren however took no haste in training me. He trained me to be strong and to show no mercy and no weakness. I became his living weapon for him and that's what he wanted for me to become a living weapon so that one day the Awoken will rise up and take their place as rulers of the Light. But I have had enough strength and power. Love is the only thing I want. My auntie told me that when the time comes I'll have to leave the Reef and take my place as a Guardian for the Traveler.

"I'm not sure the calling is right. When I was first resurrected I hoped to be a Warlock. To learn more about magic so that one day when I return I can share that knowledge with the rest of the Awoken so we can start rebuilding our empire." I said. "I understand but there's a reason why you're chosen to be a Hunter. I see power in you. But you must learn to control that power and end this war. This is your fate. This is your destiny and no one can walk away from their destiny. Come I have a gift for you. It was my mother before she gifted it to me and now it's yours." She opened the box to reveal a small, slender, blue crystal necklace. "It's beautiful." I said admiring it.

"When my mother gave it to me she said she entrapped some of the starlight to remind me that she'll always be with me. Now I say the same for you. No matter where you go I'll always be with you. You are an Awoken. I along with Uldren are your only family. The Awoken are your family. You are the princess of the Reef but most importantly you are a Guardian of the Light and I know you will do the great things in the future and when you do decide to return you'll be given a hero's welcome amongst our people." she said as she bestowed the necklace upon me. "Thank you auntie." I said giving her one last hug before departing for Earth.

I am Nahra Jehn and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

My Ghost was giving me directions to get to the Vanguard. "Why me? Why was I chosen to be a Hunter?" I don't get it. All my life I studied magic and the mysteries within it so I could be a Warlock. I wanted to be able to use magic to help my people. I hoped that when I learned how to use and properly control magic I could take my place as Queen of the Reef when it's my time."

"I understand but after the Collapse all the other Ghosts went out looking for their Guardian. It didn't take long to find you and when I took one look at you I knew you had the mind of the Hunter. Part of it was my decision but most of it was the Traveler's. he Traveler must have sensed something within you that made it think you were Hunter material."

I still don't get how this whole Guardian thing works some how. I the Titans have their fists, the Warlocks have their magic, and the Hunters have their stealth but what happens when you're chosen to be something that's completely different from you. What am I to do when everyone expects me to be what they want me to be. Should I listen to my heart or should I listen to what others are telling me?

"We're coming up on the Last City now." As soon as we got off our ship I was starstruck to see the Traveler in person. I've read about it and saw it in pictures but I never thought to be able to see it in all its glory and greatness. "Welcome to the last safe city on Earth. The only place the Traveler can still protect."

"This is incredible. How humans built this city underneath this great being. It's marvelous to think no one has attacked Earth yet must be because of all these Guardians our enemies are too scared to fight us head on." I was trying to make light of the situation. Being here was making me nervous. "So what's going to happen now?"

"First we have to meet Cayde he's the Hunter Vanguard. He'll teach you everything there is to know and if you're lucky maybe you'll be placed into some missions with another rookie Warlock and Titan. In time the Warlock and Titan you work with will be your fireteam." I was led to the Hall of the Guardians where I met the leaders of the Vanguard along with their students.

"May I present to you Nahra Jehn, niece of the Awoken Queen, Mara Sov." I didn't want to be the only one different just because I have royal blood I need to fit in.

"It's okay Ghost I can take it from here. My name is Nahra Jehn and yes I know my aunt is Mara Sov, Queen of the Reef but I really don't wish to be treated differently just because I have royal blood in me."

"I am Zavala Titan Vanguard and this is Ikora Warlock Vanguard and here is your teacher Cayde." My teacher is an Exo. This should be interesting. I have a robot for a teacher.

"Sup I know you said not to give you special treatment but how can I not be tempted to when I'm staring at someone so beautiful and might I say I am so mesmerized by your green eyes." This just took an interesting turn. Not only is my teacher a robot but he's a wise cracker too. From the looks of him he doesn't take life too seriously. What did the Vanguard or the Traveler see in him?

"Just ignore him he may seem like the funniest thing in the universe but he's still got much to learn. We're very honored to have such an esteemed and valued girl to be part of the Vanguard." said Ikora. I bowed in respect now this is someone I can see takes life seriously. Stern but yet gentle. Why can't she be my teacher?

"Your Ghost will show you to your room. Tomorrow you start training." Oh goody I start training with a wise cracking robot. "Well that seemed alright. I mean I still don't get my place in the Vanguard." I said. "You'll find out new Guardians are always confused about their place but it always turns out alright in the end. Don't worry it'll take some time getting used to."

"Hey! Wait up!" The girl I met standing by Zavala came running up to me. "Man you're a fast walker if only I was chosen to be a Hunter then I wouldn't have to worry about being out of breath all the time. Anyway I'm Tegan Fiske Titan student to Zavala. We saw each other when you first introduced yourself." She started blabbering about the Vanguard, the Traveler, and the Last City but I let her. I needed to make some friend around here. "You're gonna love Cayde! It'll take some time to get used to his jokes but you'll get there eventually."

As she kept prattling on I saw the Warlock student out into the Plaza concentrating on his studies. "Excuse me but who's that?" I said pointing to him. "That's my brother. Kai!" He came over when Tegan called him. I was surprised that they were both brother and sister. This day is just full of unexpected twists and turns. When he came running to me I sensed a future connection with him. I'm not saying it's love at first sight I mean c'mon you expect me to believe in that after all it is a theory.

"Nahra wanted to meet you. Nahra this is my big brother Kai."

"It's very nice to meet you." I guess he was nervous because I have royal blood in me. He grabbed my hand and gave it a small kiss. "It's okay like I said I really don't want all the special treatment. But thank you it's rare to see a gentleman these days. I understand that you're a Warlock, right? You must be lucky"

"Yeah I mean training under Ikora is cool and all but your teacher is Cayde you're even luckier than me. I think you're the lucky one. I mean it's great being a Warlock but Hunters get all this stealth and cool weapons. I'm pretty envious of you and you get a cool knife and awesome outfits I'm loving the capes. But how can I be envious of a girl who emanates such radiant beauty." I don't know how to respond to that. Now that makes two people who flirted on me today. "He's a flirt and a joker like Cayde try being his little sister. I have to put up with his antics. Sometimes I wish you were serious like Ikora."

"Then where's the fun in that." He grabbed her head and started rubbing her hair all around. They remind me of me and my littler sister. Nammaa and I would always play on the fields of Old Russia. If only I wasn't so reckless then maybe I would've saved them. But that's another story I know my backstory seems vague but I assure you you'll know later in time. "We are going to be the best fireteam!" Tegan hugged both of us.


	3. Chapter 3

I unpacked the little belongings I had with me. The picture of my family, picture of my auntie, and a copy of the Maraid. I looked out into the window and saw the great Traveler. Wow even my room has a great view. My Ghost showed me to my wardrobe where I saw my uniform. A sleek blue attire with a cape and a helmet. On the back of the cape I saw the Hunter symbol along with a snake. "I can probably guess the snake is to symbolize the stealthiness of a Hunter."

"You're not wrong there. Along with the original Hunter, Warlock, and Titan symbols we have animal symbols. The snake as you said symbolizes the Hunter's stealthiness, the eagle symbolizes the Warlock's wisdom, and the Lion symbolizes the Titan's strength."

"Is the cape really necessary? What if I'm fighting an enemy and my cape gets caught on to something. This is not really efficient for fighting."

"It's supposed to help you blend in with the wild and at the same time create a sense of mystery for your enemies. I almost forgot." My Ghost beamed up a knife right in front of my hands. When I unsheathed it it was sharp and pointy and so shiny. It looks so beautiful I hate for this to get weathered in anyway. "That knife will be good in case your enemies get too close to you." Kai was right this is a cool knife and I have to admit the cape and the uniform looks pretty cool too. I guess I'm starting to blend in with the whole Hunter deal but it still doesn't feel right.

When I woke up the next day I was already a mess. Not only did I oversleep I was late. I remember when i would be late to Uldren's training sessions I would get a terrible beating from him. Now you can see why I favorite my auntie more than my uncle. "Ghost why didn't you wake me up. I'm so late." My Ghost kept reassuring me that I'll be alright since Cayde is a really laid back Guardian. I didn't listen I put on my uniform and ran out the door so fast. I was in such a hurry I even grabbed my Ghost as well.

"You know I can fly."

"Oh sorry." I said letting go of my Ghost. When I got to the training room I only saw Tegan and Kai. "Aww! You look so awesome in your Hunter uniform." said Tegan. I took my helmet off wiping off some of the sweat. "You know you're not late there's no reason for you to run here." said Kai. I was surprised. I wasn't late. I guess I'm so used to waking up early in the morning for Uldren's training sessions. I noticed that while we were waiting for our teachers Kai kept staring at me. But not that kind of stare like you feel like you know someone but it's that kind of stare where you feel their potential love for you.

"Is everything okay Kai?"

"Yeah totally it's just you look really cool and beautiful in your uniform. The Hunter look really suits you." Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde came out the doors. Thank goodness it was starting to get awkward in here. "With the threat of the Darkness coming you three must be prepared for what's to come. Your priority is to protect the City, our people, and the Traveler. The time will come for some of you or one in this case one of you where we will send you on missions to snuff out the bits of Darkness that spread out across the universe and destroy it. Good luck with your training." After that speech from Zavala, Kai left with Ikora and tegan left with Zavala and I was left with Cayde.

"OK so when I get Hunter rookies they are mainly just a bunch of dirty misfits but not you I see you're prepared and if I'm not mistaken you've trained for this for a long time before coming to us. Your Ghost told me. So a few questions have you encountered any Fallen, Vex, or Hive?"

"I've fought a couple Dregs and Thralls before. And what's Vex?"

"Well you're gonna see a lot more than Dregs and Thralls and to answer your question Vex are nothing but evil robot aliens. Now let's get started. We're gonna have to go outside for this part."

"Outside? Shouldn't we go through safety regulations or at least study the different types of enemies I'll encounter."

Cayde just laughed at me as I said the funniest joke in the world. "I can see it already. You're already my favorite student. Well counting the fact that the rest of my students before you all got themselves and their Ghosts killed but not only that you got a great sense of humor. No Hunters learn by going outside and facing the danger head on. I hope you got your knife ready and you'll be needing this." Cayde tossed me a pistol and a machine gun from the rack. "Cuz we're going to be shooting at a lot of Fallen today."

We rode our ship all the way to the European Dead Zone or EDZ. "The EDZ is crawling with with Fallen which makes it a good spot for training new Hunters like you." I was still unsure about going into action without preparing or studying a bit. "Are you sure we'll be okay? Back at the Reef I would always study my enemies first before going out there."

"Who needs studying when you got the Light on your side. Am I right? Or am I right?" Cayde was trying to make a joke on me I just looked at him nervously. "I'm right." he said. We got to our destination point near the old church. "This is a lot of civilization of course it would be more grander of the Fallen haven't torn up the place."

"Which is why we're here. Now remember everything you were taught and forget about them because it's not about what's in your mind it's about what's in your heart." he said. "My heart? What does that have to do with being a Hunter?" I asked.

"The Traveler chose you to be a Hunter and I'm not making all the shots here but this is your calling. This is your destiny and no one can walk away from their destiny."

"That's what my auntie told me. I can't run away from my destiny."

"But anyway enough with the sappy confusion and finding your place stuff let's get down to business and when I mean business I mean shoot at enemies until their heads come off." This should be fun and disturbing at the same time. It was crazy we went into the cathedral and inside the tunnels. The tunnels are crawling with Fallen. "Now this is a toned down version of what you'll be seeing out there. Out there you'll be seeing much more Fallen Captains and their little Shank and Servitor buddies." How is this a toned down version and what's a Shank and Servitor? I ran to the nearest cover reloading my gun.

"Look out!" I saw a flying drone behind me and I quickly unsheathed my knife and gave it a stab. "Well done now get out here before we all die." It was just too much stress. I've fought Fallen before but not in huge groups like this. I was in under so much pressure I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go out there. I was afraid of messing up. Oh, what have I gotten myself into.

Then just out of nowhere I felt power course through me.

It was like nothing I've ever experienced before. Then suddenly a burst of orange light engulfed me and my pistol. This must be the Light. I heard of Guardians using the Light at times to defeat their enemies but I never knew it would feel like hesitation I jumped out of my hiding spot and finished off the Fallen. I only had three shots left of the Light in my pistol but it was enough to take down the bigger enemies and leave the small, weak Dregs helpless.

But even with the Captain and the two Vandals guarding him were gone the Dregs still outnumber us and Cayde. I had to think fast until I saw some boulders about to give out on the ceiling the some of the Dregs were underneath it. If I can only get all of them to group up in that spot. The rest were focused on Cayde. They're so stupid they should be shooting at me not him. He wasn't the one that killed the Captain and the Vandals. I shot at one of them and that go their attention.

"Hey four eyes! What smells like trash and crawls on four legs?" I taunted and all the Dregs ran for me and when I finally got all of them underneath the boulders. I aimed my pistol above them and used the last five shots I had and the boulders gave way squishing the helpless Dregs underneath.

I spun my gun in my hand and blew out the smoke from the hole. Cayde was staring at me shocked. "I know I messed up save the lecture when we get back to the Tower."

"Oh... My... God! That was awesome! Like did you realize what you done? You used the Light on your first try and on your first mission! Now when I told you about all the other failed Hunter rookies it took them like three or four missions to discover the Light but for you... you were just perfect! I can't believe you unlocked the Gunslinger ability!" Cayde wouldn't stop bragging about how I discovered the Light. He even had to use the Tower PA to brag about it more.

I wasn't used to getting endless compliments I was more used to being scolded and being told I was a big failure. It was sort of embarrassing having Cayde announce the news like that. My new best friend according to Tegan came over to congratulate me. "Oh my god! I bet it must be amazing! You as a Gunslinger! But you're going to discover more weapons of the Light and I can't wait to see you discover them all. Right now I'm a Defender using the Fist of Havoc and my brother is a Voidwalker using the Nova Bomb. Now we got a Gunslinger on our fireteam that is when they start deploying you on missions. Hey I have an idea we should go celebrate! I can take you out to the City and show you around!"

"Tegan that's very kind of you but I had a rough training day. I was out fighting Fallen in the EDZ. I think I need to rest." I said pushing my Ghost along. "Oh please I'll make it worth your while." Tegan made a very cute, sad puppy dog face and I can't believe it broke me down. "Alright but just for a little while." I don't think Tegan heard me she was too busy cheering.

You know for just being here for two days I'm starting to feel at home than I was at the Reef.


	4. Chapter 4

It was kind of good letting Tegan talk me into spending time with her. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have learned so much about Cayde. "You will learn everything you need to know about being the perfect Gunslinger. He is one of the best Gunslingers ever!" Tegan kept rambling on while I looked through dresses. She dragged me to her favorite dress shop. Even though she's a Titan she does have a knack for dresses.

"He's so quick and precise and so unexpected that enemies can never know his next move. Even his gun is legendary. The Ace of Spades. It was forged by the Tower Gunsmith Banshee-44 and it's been by his side ever since. Maybe if you're lucky you can have a signature weapon like Cayde. Now I do believe blue is your color. I mean it is your skin tone and your hair color." My hands were filled with dresses to try on. I wasn't really a dress up person but the dark blue one that Tegan picked out really piqued my interest. Thank goodness auntie left me with some Glimmer before I left.

I looked out the window staring out at the city and at the Traveler. "Still confused about your place?" My Ghost could sense my confusion I have to hand it to him. "Yeah I don't understand this whole Guardian business is so confusing. Even if I study hard it still confuses me and that's what always scares me. I'm always going on my life with plans already made for me and now that no one's planning anything for me in the future where do I go?"

"You're not the only one some Guardians have felt they've been tangled up in knots that they left the Tower and sometimes go rogue. But I assure you everything will be okay." My Ghost gave me an idea maybe that's what I should do. Leave. Leave and learn more about myself or until I got everything cleared up.

"Maybe that's what I should do leave. I need some time to thinks things through."

"Whoa... I didn't mean to give you that idea but if that's what you want then there's no stopping you but please stay. I assure you that if you stay in the Vanguard you'll figure out the answers to your questions and if it still doesn't work out then I guess you can go out there on your own. Just stay for a couple weeks that should give you enough time and maybe with your growing progress they'll deploy you on missions."

"Thanks Ghost I knew I could find a friend in you." Right now I made four friends. Tegan, Kai, Cayde, and Ghost. Wow I'm on a role today.

Things went on as normal Cayde and I keep going to the EDZ to fight the Fallen and some days we would stay indoors and he would help me discover more weapons of the Light and how to be a good Gunslinger. I haven't seen Tegan and Kai lately.

They've been off on missions. I've been kind of jealous of them for that I still long to feel the wind of adventure running across my face.

But on this training day something different happened. After we were done Cayde brought me to one of his secret locations. He brought me on top of a hill where we rested on the bottom of a big shady tree. The view was amazing. I could see the whole EDZ from here. "I've been coming here after my missions or a training session." he said. When I rested near him I saw the word Ace was carved in the middle of the tree. "What's that for?"

"It's been a long time. I still remember but I think it has to do with my son. Most Exos don't remember their past as much once they've been changed."

"You mean you used to be human?" This is interesting. I though Exos were created from a great big machine I didn't know they needed humans to be changed into an Exo.

"I remember my past a bit but it's all mixed up. I remember before being looped up into the Guardian and Vanguard business I lived a reckless life. I spent all my life away gambling and wound up in a great big debt." He chuckled to himself before telling me and the other kids not to make the same mistake he did.

"Anyway I was way in over my head until Clovis Bray told me he could remove my debt and of course I took it and it turned me into this. And how I came to the Vanguard well I worked as a security agent for the Ishtar Collective but it wasn't all bad there was this nice, good looking girl who barely even noticed me and still won't but the only thing I remember was being attacked by some shadow monster and then boom! My Ghost Sundance revived me."

Now that's quite a story and I thought I had a rough life. "But I have a feeling that the Ace carved on the tree has to do something with my son. Back when I had a wife and a son whom I called Ace I always took him up here to play with him and I think on one day I carved that into the tree. I don't remember. I don't even know if he's dead or alive. I still write to him but he doesn't write back. Either he;s way in over his head or he's..."

I don't think Cayde really wants to know if his son is dead. It seems like it though. "But anyway I still have hope he's out there somewhere. You can come here anytime you want to get away from the chaos and in a way you kind of remind me of my son so what I'm trying to say is... I like you around you're not like the failed Hunter rookies I had in the past."

Whoa now this is a new side of Cayde. I know him as his joky and laid back self but I never seen this side of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember when I said I longed to go on missions to feel the adrenaline of adventure flow through me well that dream came true. I only had three weeks worth of training but still I can't believe I'm going on my first mission. Cayde managed to pull a few strings since Tegan and Kai do need a Hunter on board. From what I heard the Darkness is too much for Tegan and Kai to handle alone and that it's growing stronger and faster.

I got dressed in my Hunter gear but before I could go Cayde wanted to give me something. "I was saving this for another time but I think it's ready for you now." He led me to Banshee-44 where I was gifted a hand cannon just like Cayde's except it was plain. "When the time comes you'll give it a name and maybe a nice coat of paint but until then make sure that gun experiences the same things like you on your journey. Trust me."

"Thank you so much Cayde!" Tegan was so excited about me coming with them on my first mission that Kai had to calm them down. I laughed at the two as they were arguing to themselves. I looked back at the Traveler and wanted to have one last look before I go. I walked up the pavilion railing and saw the moon and the stars paint the night sky all around the Traveler and silently asked it the questions I always ask myself.

Why? Why was I chosen to be a Hunter? Why not a Warlock? Is there a greater purpose that I must succeed as a Hunter than a Warlock?

"There was a time... when we were much more powerful... but that was long ago." A white masked person came down the stairs behind coming up to me. "Until it wakes and finds its voice. I am the one who speaks for the Traveler." I was stunned I never knew it could talk. So this... Speaker can read the Traveler's thoughts? I have so many questions but I didn't want to be rude after all I'm suppsoed to find out my purpose by myself.

"You must have no end of questions, Guardian. In its dying breath the Traveler created the Ghosts, to seek out those who can wield its Light as a weapon - Guardians, to protect us, and do what the Traveler itself no longer can." I saw my Ghost soar across the sky toward the Traveler. "It's beautiful. What happened to it?"

"I could tell you of the great battle, centuries ago... how the Traveler was crippled. I could tell you the power of the Darkness, its ancient enemy. There are many tales, told throughout the City to frighten children. Lately those tales have stopped. Now... the children are frightened anyway. The Darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time."

My Ghost turned to me and told me more news. "Its armies surround us. The Fallen are just the beginning." So whatever happened before during the Collapse will happen again sooner but this time we won't be so lucky to survive it and I bet it will be even more worse than last time. I was trying to take this all in and I feel like maybe... maybe I was chosen to be a key. I was chosen to serve a greater purpose than what is expected of me.

"What can I do?"

"You must push back the Darkness. Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond... join them. You Ghost will guide you. I only hope he chose wisely." So it looks like I'm given two missions. A mission for the Vanguard and a mission for myself. I guess the Speaker could sense my uneasiness and nervous energy. Tegan called me and I was ready for my first mission.

"I did... I'm sure of it. We're in this together now."

Like my Ghost said we're in this together now as soon as I entered my ship and buckled up I was ready for orbit. All three of us broke orbit at the same time. It was awkward just flying in the silence until Kai broke the silence. "So... what's your backstory? How did you come to us?"

"My life was alright before the mess happened. I spent time playing with my little sister Nammaa. Then all the chaos hit and wound up here with you guys."

"Sounds like my story. Fallen invaded our home my Ghost found me two days after my death and it took a long time for Tegan's Ghost to find her but I'm happy she was worthy to be a Guardian with me."

"So you did miss me. I knew you couldn't stay away from my cuteness for too long." said Tegan. I didn't want this conversation to get more awkward I just didn't want to admit what I did. Yeah remember how I said I'll go deeper into my backstory I'll let you in on one thing. It's my fault that my family is dead.

"Hive. Tons of them invaded my home and took the one thing that made it a home. Ever heard of Crota?"

'The Hive Prince?" asked Kai and Tegan at the same time. "Yeah some freak accident occurred and led him to my home and that freak costed me and my family's life. There was nothing that could be done to save my family after I was resurrected." I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was that bad for you. If I known you back then I would've done anything in my power and in the Vanguard's power to help you and your family. No innocent should ever have to pay for an evil purpose." Wise words said by Kai. "We're here!" said Tegan.

I saw that my first mission would be on the Moon. I was expecting some other far off world but it's at least a start. I felt like I was taking one step further for the Awoken and for the Vanguard but at the same time I had a feeling of dread when I came down here. I know exactly what I did that made me dread coming here but I'll save that for another time.

"We gave up the Moon to keep the Hive away from Earth. We hoped that would be enough for them."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we gave up a planet so the Hive can have a home. How generous of us. C'mon Ghost you got to lighten up get with the program. This isn't study time back at the library. This is adventure time." said Tegan.

She immediately stopped and me and Kai bumped into her. "Really Hive? I know you're evil and all but we gave you the Moon so you can have a home is this how you repay us back?" I was looking down on Neil Armstrong's footprint but some of it was smudged out. I did some extra research on history other than the Awoken's.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the Ocean of Storms and we need to press on if Tegan is done nitpicking the Hive."

"What? Don't you respect our history Kai. No wonder mom took my side when we had an argument." I can see where this is going I better fuse it down before they get into a sibling argument. I know I had a lot of them with my little sister.

"Okay let's just get on with the mission."

"You know I don't think bringing up mom will help you. She's not here to hear you out."

"Oh and you know what mom would be thinking right now. Don't worry I know what she's thinking. She's agreeing with me right now like she always does." I began to walk further away from the two. "Do they always argue like this?"

"They are brother and sister so most likely. Siblings do like to find a topic to disagree about and argue about it."

"Debrief me on the mission Ghost."

"You know I used to look up here at night and wonder what the Hive were doing, but the only activity I could ever pick up was hazy. Like it was blocked or buried. A Guardian came here searching for a way into the Hive Fortress. But he just disappeared. Lets pick up his trail. His last known coordinates are way up ahead."

"We better split those two apart first." I grabbed out my new hand cannon and fired a shot into the air which got their attention. "Lets move on. Time doesn't stand still for no Guardian." Looks like I wasn't the only one that had a keen obsession with the Hive not that I did before it's just that researching about them was fascinating when I was young. We were walking towards the coordinates and I saw this huge, big machine. I was stunned on my tracks. I didn't know something like this was on the Moon.

"The Guardian's last report said he captured this old accelerator from an unknown Fallen House."

"That's Archer's Line. Back when they were building this it was just called The Accelerator. This baby was built during humanity's Golden Age. It doesn't work now but what I would give to see this baby fired up and running. They would load cargo and fire it at top speed to other locations out into the universe. How I know this I read a lot about the technological advancements during the Golden Age."

"Kai spends a little bit too much time with Ikora and the library." Tegan whispered over to me. "You don't say?" That's one thing we have in common we like to research about the past and we find it very interesting. We walked inside guns at the ready.

"I can sense a lot of nervous energy within the three of us so I just wanted to say that we are making history because humans have never been on the Moon for ages. Even though we're Guardians and we can always be revived still be careful dying is still a great possibility out here."

"That's nice pep talk. Good way to pass the time to make us even more nervous. This is Nahra's first mission so let's try to keep the nervousness to a minimum." She has no idea how nervous I am. This is not even my first time on the Moon and trust me I'm not loving every minute I'm on here. We reached into the computer room where Kai worked his intelligence.

"Some of this equipment shows recent activity. Had to be the Guardian's Ghost."

"It's no luck not even my brains can get this baby running."

"Okay you have got to stop calling every machine baby." Another argument rose out of the two so I decided to deploy my Ghost for this job. My Ghost beamed the computer and all the screens came to life. "Alright he was looking for the remains of an old colony base. Not too far. Maybe he's still there."

"Alright you two My Ghost got the info so let's head out." Then suddenly the power was cut and everything went dark. "Fallen. We're being hunted." And like that my Ghost disappeared. So many Fallen came out and I told everyone to scatter and hide behind something. With the three of us we just might be able to make a quick surprise momentum.

The Fallen were scouring the entire room for us. I was behind one of the machines and one unlucky Dreg came into my sight. I grabbed it from behind and shot its head off. "Shoot for the head! It's an instant kill!" It's a disturbing and rather gross tactic but it'll make the fight quicker. As soon as all the Dregs were gone things got quiet but I know too well that they'll always come back. One battle isn't enough for them. I felt someone from behind grabbed me but when I looked behind I saw nothing.

"Stealth Vandals!" I knew it was a Stealth Vandal because they only carry two knives, can turn invisible, and likes to get more up close and personal. But fortunately I came with a knife too. I could feel the same energy consume me when I first discovered the Light but this time it was completely different. My knife was engulfed in blue Light. I didn't know what kind of power this was but I'm glad it came up at the right time. All the Stealth Vandals I slayed fell by my blade and they disappeared in a flurry of blue spectacles.

"That was awesome!" Tegan shouted. "What was that?" I asked. "That was the Arc Blade. Now you're a Gunslinger and a Bladedancer. You've learned two weapons of the Light so quickly. It's amazing how you can do that? You think you can teach me your ways? I would really love to be a Stormcaller." said Kai.

"Patience my friend. It takes patience." I can tell Kai is getting infatuated with me. His voice was getting all shy and dreamy. Maybe I'm not the one who's starting to fall in love. "Guys! I don't think this is the end we got something big coming!" Tegan pointed out a Captain forming in front of us. "It's the Captain quick!" We quickly took cover from the loud and thunderous blasts from its gun. I forgot how hard it was defeating Captains. They're nothing like regular Fallen Captains are harder to get rid of because they got shields.

"Don't worry I got this." Tegan used the Light in hopes of defeating the Captain I tried to hold her back but she wouldn't listen she just went in for the kill. She tried penetrating the shield with her Fist of Havoc but it was no use so she went inside the shield where she met her death. "Tegan!"

"Don't worry her Ghost will revive her when the battle is done. But how are we going to get rid of that Captain."

I tried to come up with a plan in such short time until I realized Cayde didn't leave me with just a hand cannon he left me with two other guns as well. I grabbed out my sniper gun and found a perfect place to make the shot. "Kai do you think you can run around and make a few shots to distract the Captain? I'll be up on that side of the accelerator to make the kill."

"Of course but what do we do about the shield?"

"We can use our grenades. I've been wanting to test out the grenades that Cayde gave me. You can throw yours first and after you got his attention throw mine to get him more mad and distracted and that way the shield will be down at the same time. Make a few shots to weaken him down and when I see the moment I'll make the kill."

"You got it Nahra."

The Captain was scouring the terrain for us. Kai and I ran opposite sides from the entrance. I nodded at him to throw the grenade. When he threw the grenade it exploded in a flurry of purple sparks. The Captain was stunned and mad at the same time Kai started to run throwing my grenades I handed him before. I ran as fast as I can to one of the pillars and started climbing. I couldn't help but look to see how Kai was doing he's doing good but not that good. The shield is down but he still needs to make a couple shots. I turned my head forward and resumed climbing.

When I reached to the top I got my sniper gun ready and as soon as the Captain was clear in my scope I landed the deadly shot. "Yes! Now how do I get down from here quickly?" I said. "Don't worry I got you." Kai warped from his location to mine and when he grabbed me he warped me back to the ground. "Whoa! That's cool!"

"It's an old Warlock trick Ikora taught me. I like how you could create a plan in the face of chaos and danger. I like the way you think. You're a quick learner and you're especially quick with your blade and your shots."

"I guess being a Hunter is starting to grow on me." If only it was easy to say that. "Tegan! I almost forgot!" But then all the worry disappeared when I realized that Guardians can always be revived if they're Ghost stays safe. Tegan's Ghost appeared and revived her in blue light. "What happened?"

"You charged in for the Captain and you kind of died. Well not kind of but you get what I'm saying and I came up with a plan to defeat the Captain by having Kai distract him while I climbed a high place to land the deadly shots."

"And I missed all that. I really need to get some self control."

"Tell me about it you need self control for everything little sis." Just in case they were about to argue I moved the group along more.


	6. Chapter 6

"You can grab your Sparrow now you're linked. The colony base he was looking for should be on the other side of the ridge." After fighting off another army of Fallen and making sure the area was clear we made our way to our location. "When did I get a Sparrow?"

"All Guardians get them. It's almost like a bonus when your Ghost finds you." said Tegan. We finally got to our next location the Anchor of Light. "This is where he was headed. We have to get to the top of the comms towers." When we got up there it looked like someone was living here but quickly moved out almost like someone was chasing him. "Looks like he set up camp lets see what he left behind." All three of us found nothing but junk and a Fallen Pike that looked rideable but at the same time looked like it was about to break down.

"We've turned this place upside down. There's nothing here but junk maybe we were misled here." said Kai. This doesn't seem right we're supposed to be looking for the missing Guardian but the place is holding some vital information hidden here. I deployed my Ghost to the monitor and found just what we were looking for or close to it.

"These notes they're all about the Temple of Crota. It's not far from here. Sounds like a death trap." I forgot the Temple of Crota was established here. Why I knew this well lets just say I took a little field trip to the Moon to study the Hive in my past. It didn't end so well.

"Crota? I think I heard of him. Isn't he that Hive Prince?" asked Tegan.

"You're right. He's the son of Oryx and he's the reason why we left the Moon for the Hive. Back during the Golden Age Crota led an assault against the Guardians to reclaim the Moon he succeeded and he killed countless Guardians with his legendary Cleaver called the Sword of Crota." said Kai.

"Sword of Crota? That's one of the dumbest names I've ever heard." Tegan started laughing. "What happened? He so stupid he run out of names or something?"

"This is not laughing matter. That sword is so powerful that it is said it can consume the Light of Guardians."

"How do you know that?" asked Kai. "Before I got looped up into the Vanguard I would sometimes study the Hive. Thinking about it now yeah not a good idea for a fun time."

"Well whatever this Temple of Crota is we should still go. If it was that important to the Guardian then it must have to do with the Darkness." said Tegan. "I'm impressed I didn't know you could come up with quick, good assumptions like that." I jokingly said.

"Why thank you! I must admit I'm- Hey!"

"I'm only joking Tegan you know I think you're smart in your own way."

"Yeah but not as smart as you from what I saw you utilize your stealth and your intelligence to come up with smart plans even in the face of chaos and danger." she said as she patted me on the back. "What can I say I was raised right well kind of."

"I'm so glad you're part of our fireteam!" she said as she hugged me. "Can we move this moment along we have a mission to do." said Kai. "We'll hug more later." whispered Tegan. We reached a point in the path where the ground felt steep and almost hollow. "The ground here has been hollowed out for miles. Who knows what's happening under your feet."

"Thank you Ghost for that visual I may not need. I rather keep the disturbing images to a minimum." I said. I didn't want to think about the barbaric and cruel ways that the Hive practice still today. I knew we were on the right path because the lanterns are on each side as we walked towards the Temple of Crota.

This is nostalgia punching me right in the face. Then when the path ended it was there. In all its creepiness and gloom. "I think we found the Temple." You think Ghost. Just why did the Guardian had to mess with this. "Up ahead, Guardian down."

"Well we found our missing Guardian Let's check him out and leave this place gives me the creeps. Are you sure you want to venture forth? You seemed pretty nervous about this place if it makes you that nervous I completely understand you can wait here for us until we're done." said Tegan.

"No it's OK. We need to do this together. After all we are a fireteam. Let's just do this very quickly." I said leading the way. When we got to the Guardian all three of us deployed our Ghosts but this felt strange I feel a sort of empty feeling while observing this Guardian.

"There's nothing left."

"Not even the Light... Where's his Ghost?"

"Probably gone or maybe in there." said Tegan as she pointed to the Temple. She and Kai decided to investigate a little bit further without going into the Temple while I stayed behind. I see that they closed and locked the doors it wasn't like that when I first saw it. I guess they didn't want any unwelcome guests. I started to feel something else.

I started to feel a presence nearby. I felt like someone was watching us. I looked behind and a saw a sleek, slender Exo staring at me. "Now you did it!" I looked back and saw Kai and Tegan running towards me.

"I didn't do it! It was your fault! You started it!" said Tegan. Not again now's not the time for another argument. "What's going on this time? I asked. "We decided to investigate further and Kai had the idea of actually going into the Temple but I told him it was a bad idea and he knows it. Then he told me I was a scaredy cat and he was like 'What kind of a Titan is scared.' And then I went off about what kind of Warlock mocks an innocent and then I pushed him and then he pushed me back and we started fighting which ended up with me being slammed to the door multiple times and... and... Kai did it!" Tegan said pointing at Kai. "Did not!"

"Did too!" I had to break the two up when I saw that the locks were starting to disappear. "Guys! We might have a problem!" I said as we watched as the doors were about to open. "We may want to move back." My Ghost was right. We were expecting all Hell to break loose when we readied our battle stations.


	7. Chapter 7

The doors opened to reveal a vicious army of Thralls, Acolytes, and couple Knights. "We've woken the Hive!" My Ghost Announced. "You mean Kai woke up the Hive!" shouted Tegan. "Not now Tegan! Shoot for the Thralls first then the Acolytes and Knights." I yelled. The Hive were too much. They were savage beasts clawing and screeching for blood. I told everyone to throw their grenades at the same time at the Thrall and Acolyte horde. The blast from all three grenades should be enough to finish the horde off and I was right. The Knights were all that was left. "Leave this one to me." said Kai as he stepped in front of us.

He summoned his Nova Bomb and all the Knights were dead within the sparks and flurry of Light and magic. "I'm picking up the dying light of a Ghost inside."

"Looks like we'll have to go in. Knock knock who's there." Tegan said running in. We ran in after her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. When we went inside the entrance hall we were greeted with more Acolytes but they were nothing our main problem is that Hive Wizard. "Form up on me!" Tegan summoned a shield big enough to withstand the Wizard's attacks but I don't think it'll last long enough. "I hope you have a plan." she said.

I didn't know what to do. I never fought a Wizard. This mission turned out to be too much than what I was expecting for. I thought I was ready but I guess there are some things that must be waited in time. Until it hit me my plans have been getting us faster with our mission if I can make a plan based on the past ones but improve it better we may have a chance. There are no high places but there are a lot of hiding places.

"I got it! Remember how we defeated the Captain. We'll use that plan but when it's weakened we'll use the Light all at once. Our attack should be enough to finish the Wizard off."

"Well let's not stand around. Let's do this!" said Tegan as she was struggling to hold the shield up. As we got into our positions we started to take turns shooting at the Wizard to try to create confusion. I even found the new ability to turn invisible for some time. This led me to an advantage and the upper hand of the battle as I threw a grenade at the Wizard and then Kai and Tegan threw their on the side.

The Wizard looks pretty worn out so I signaled everyone to use the Light and with the combined attacks of the Bladedancer, Striker, and Voidwalker the Wizard disintegrated into the air. "Whoo! We just killed the Fallen and Hive in one day! We're on a roll! I wonder what's next on our enemy list!" said Tegan getting too excited. "Let's worry about that later right now we need to find the Ghost."

We searched the entire hall until we found it sitting on one of the low pillars. "Found it!" I said picking it up. But when I touched it what I feared came true. It was dead. "The Ghost is dead but I can still read some of its memories. The Hive are raising an army here, preparing to invade Earth, we need to stop them."

"You're right but for the moment let's get back to Earth I don't want to fight anything bigger or tougher than the Wizard." With all the information in tow our mission was complete.

"I have to report back to Zavala and I'm sure you guys have to report back to Cayde and Ikora but Nahra you were so awesome! It's such a great thing to finally have a Hunter like you on our fireteam." she said hugging me tightly. When she let go Kai was trying to hold me steady when I lost balance. "Don't worry my sister always give tight hugs and by the way you were amazing I like the way you think and fight." I can feel the invisible chains of love strengthening and tightening even more and in a strange way I want them to be tighter. I want them to lead me to him.

As I was about to report to Cayde the Speaker stopped me to reward me. "I heard about your quick deeds and your valiant efforts to save and protect your friends. I believe you deserve this Guardian." I was rewarded with a Speaker's Writ he told me they're order for armaments to be taken to the Tower Gunsmith. "I wish you luck on your journey."

"Thank you." I said bowing. I headed back to Banshee and when I presented the Speaker's Writ he presented me with three guns I can choose from. I already have a sniper gun and a hand cannon I might as well get another big gun. I chose the fusion rifle. I'm gonna need more big guns if I'm gonna be encountering more bigger and tougher enemies. Cayde met me at the stand where he congratulated me on my success and how I discovered the power to turn invisible and the Arc Blade.

"Thank you Cayde but I'm confused about something. When I was on the Moon I could feel things. I could feel senses and presences. I could feel like someone was watching over me. What does that mean?"

"That my friend is the Void. It does weird things to a Hunter. Some Hunters touch the Void and make it a part of their life. The Void give you powers like no other. But other than that we need to celebrate Ramen's on me!"

"Thanks Cayde but I've gone through a rough day. I fought the Fallen and the Hive in one day. I think I'll just turn in for the day."

"Suit yourself but remind me that I still owe you that dinner." That's new for me someone owing me something.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I was assigned to another mission but this time I would have to venture forth even more farther into the Temple of Crota. I didn't want to do it but if the Hive are part of the Darkness that will come to swallow us up then it's best to stop them now while we have a chance. "I think I jinxed it when I said finding the Guardian's Ghost was super easy. Looks like we'll have to go deeper into the Hive Fortress." said Tegan.

"This time please keep the arguing and the fighting to a minimum I don't want to attract anymore Hive or Crota for that matter." I said

"There's got to be a way to find out what the Hive are planning. That Ghost we recovered found a library in their fortress called the World's Grave. It's said to hold everything they know of Earth. If you can get us down there, I'll steal all I can."

"Thank you Ghost but with all due respect I feel like we should let Kai take the lead. He knows a lot there is about Hive and libraries. I feel like we should let him collect all the information."

"You really think so?" he said amazed. "Of course I was impressed with you knowledge of the Hive and the Temple of Crota. It's not everyday you find someone else who shares the same fascination about the Hive." I said. That moment happened again where it was just silence. To most girls it would feel awkward but not to me. To me it feels like jumping across the stepping stones to my future. A future with him.

"Ooh! Am I seeing blossoming love?" teased Tegan. The silence and the moment was broken. "No. No way. We're just friends." Kai said the same to avoid embarrassment as well. When we reached the Temple I knew that the Hive would be prepared this time after what happened yesterday. The Hive aren't all that stupid as most people think they would be.

"The World's Grave is deep in their fortress. But according to the Ghost we found an ancient Knight protects it. I can lead us to him, but you'll have to face him to find the Grave." Great another insane Hive protector to defeat.

"So what? I'll just pop one of my Nova Bombs and we'll walk right through."

"I don't think it'll be that easy Kai. If this Knight has been tasked with guarding the World's Grave then this means we may have a challenge. This Knight must be heavily trained to withstand any attacks so it may take more than just a Nova Bomb to defeat him." I said. "Hasn't anyone ever told you you're a genius." said Tegan. I do what I can. When we got to the Temple We got rid of the Hallowed Knights guarding the entrance.

We entered into the Temple and immediately I was hit with a sense of nostalgia and this kind of nostalgia felt terrible. Again I don't want to go deeper into my past but let's just say somethings are better left buried in the past. "Like I said if this place makes you uncomfortable you can wait in your ship." said Tegan. "No I'm OK let's just get going."

I don't want to be weighed down by the past. I know I should leave this in the past but it's so hard to do that. If only they both knew what happened in my past that made me dread and hate Hive. They destroyed my home and took the one thing that mattered to me. My family. How dare they come into my home and murder an innocent girl's family. How dare they kill her parents and her little sister before turning to her.

But what am I saying. How am I innocent in all this. Like I said before I'm the reason for my family's death. We ventured forth into the dimly lit corridors. I may think the Hive are nothing but savage bloodthirsty brutes but it still amazes me how they can build structures like this. "The Hive have really torn into the Moon. Filled it with all sorts of chambers and catacombs."

"You can say that again Ghost. This place is huge how are we going to find a library in a place like this."

"Don't worry it's like you said we can do this together. My Ghost just informed me that we're getting close. We're in the Hall of Wisdom now." he said.

"Good cuz the sooner we find the World's Grave the quicker we can get out of here. I'm on Nahra's side here this place gives me the creeps." At least Tegan shares the same feeling with me. I got my sniper rifle and looked down the hall and saw a couple of Acolytes grouped up in one area of the Hall. No biggie all we can do is just drop in one of grenades and we'll be passing by their broken up remains. "It's a whole necropolis down here." I shushed my Ghost so the plan could hopefully still work

The Acolytes were gone but a Knight and two more Acolytes came for us. "Tegan do you want to do the honors?" I said.

"I'm glad you asked." Tegan was about to summon her Fist of Havoc but instead a new ability was summoned. She summoned a shield but this was different than the shield that she summoned up yesterday this shield is domed up around us. "What is this?" she asked so surprised.

"This is the Ward of Dawn. You just discovered the Defender ability!" I excitedly said. "I did? I mean I did! This is amazing!" I quickly finished off the small group with my Golden Gun. After the fight was over Tegan just couldn't stop rambling on how she just became a Defender.

"I can't believe I'm a Defender! I can't believe I'm a Defender! I can't believe I'm a-"

"Yes we know. A Defender. We heard you the last five hundred times." said Kai who was starting to get a bit annoyed. I would be annoyed with him but I'm not I'm happy that she found another weapon of the Light.

Looks like I'm not the only one picking up new skills as we go. "But it's not just that. If it weren't for Nahra placing her trust on me to lead the attack I wouldn't have discovered this ability. Thank you so much Nahra. You really are my best friend." she said holding my hands.

I never experienced anything this warm and happy before. Well I do have that feeling with auntie and my little sister Nammaa. But to be honest I never really had friends. I guess this is what friendship is like. "You're very much welcome. I'm always gonna be looking out for you." This moment almost feels like the moments I share with Nammaa.

"Save the mushy friendship stuff for later we got company. A lot of company." Kai was right a Hive ship came in dropping in Thralls, Knights, Acolytes, Wizards, and even a Shrieker. It was no big deal we're used to fighting armies we even fought this army out with no scratch. OK well I may have died by that Shrieker but Kai and Tegan made sure it paid for its actions. My Ghost resurrected me and we pressed on with the mission.

"The Knight is near and it's powerful. But this Knight holds the key to finding the Grave. We'll have to kill him." As always with our enemies they have something important and we have to kill them to get it. "It's the Circle of Bones. my Ghost informed me the Knight is here." We went into a circular area surrounded by pillars. We saw an old Knight bearing the name of Kranox, the Graven as I was told by my Ghost and he had the key we need. "Step aside ladies I'll show you how it's really done." Kai summoned his Nova Bomb and even though I told him it'll take more than that he wouldn't listen.

He still launched it and surprisingly it worked. The guards and the old Knight were dead. "Oh I guess he was guarding this place for so long he must've gotten older and weak. This place must not see that much intruders I'm guessing." I said as Tegan agreed with me. Kai picked up the key and allowed my Ghost to scan it.

"This is the key to the World's Grave. I know where we're headed." he said. After fighting a few more Hive we took a pathway that should lead us to the Grave. "This should lead us to the World's Grave. Not ours."

"What confidence you have in us." I summoned my Arc Blade and finished off an entire army of Thralls. "That's it! There it is!" When we got there Kai with the key deployed his Ghost and we were waiting to see what info we could get our hands on. The dreading sensation came back to me. The Hive are coming back. I guess the first wave wasn't good enough for them.

"When my Ghost breaks in, they're going to come after us. Make sure you're ready." said Kai as we reloaded our weapons. "Kai see to your Ghost Tegan and I will handle the Hive. But keep us updated." I thought Tegan and I had this under control but man we did not had this under control.

"Big Bro how are you doing over there?"

"Almost done lil sis. There's so much. They've broken the Berkenstein limit." he said. "Now's not the time to get concerned on science and storage issues." she said.

"The Knight is down it's nothing but Thralls and Acolytes. You can take it from here Tegan." I said. "It's time to wreak some havoc!" she said as she summoned her Fist of Havoc. Just like that all the remaining Hive fell by her fists. "I really need to trademark that." she said.

"OK I've got it all. There is unbelievable stuff in here. The Hive have thousands of worlds taken by the Darkness, and they've been seeding Earth for centuries, waiting for their gods to return. We need to warn the City and get out of here." How long have I heard those beautiful words. When we got out of the Temple I was looking for that strange Exo I saw yesterday.

"What are you looking for?" asked Kai. "This strange Exo I saw. It was staring out at me almost like it wanted to talk to me."

"That's weird but it must be some old colonist here nothing special." I decided to agree with Kai this time. I've been experiencing stranger things by the minute. I need a break from weird and strange.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later things started to calm down as all three of us earned ourselves a break. One day I was woken up very early by Kai. He said he had a mission from Ikora. Not sure why he had to wake me and Tegan up so early in the morning. As soon as we landed back on the Moon. We questioned Kai on the sudden wake up call. "Listen to this."

 _"Long ago the Moon fell to Crota. He wielded a sword so dark it drained whatever Light it touched. Now, Crota sleeps, but the Sword does not. The Warlocks believe the sword is in the chamber guarded by the Swarm Princes. If you face them and steal the sword, we can see that it is never wielded again."_

"That was Master Rahool. The Tower Cryptarch. Ikora showed this to me when we were studying she told me this could be an optional mission I could take by myself but I know I can't do it by myself. I need you two for help and plus I want witnesses when I hold the Sword of Crota."

Just another day of work only except more earlier. "The only way to destroy the sword is to kill its makers, the Swarm Princes. One of them is said to guard the ritual site near the Hellmouth. We'll challenge him first." Great now we have to fight more crazed Hive monsters. This morning couldn't get any better. Tegan decided to go back to her jumpship so she could "watch over us on the screens and the comms." To me it's just another excuse to get more sleep but I don't blame her we were woken up very early.

"So who are these Princes we have to destroy?" I asked. "Banuk, Ur Prince is first he's the one guarding the ritual site. Then after we get the sword we'll finish off Garok, Xol Prince, Dakoor, Yul Prince, and Merok Eir Prince." said Kai. Wow wasn't expecting to kill so many members of royalty. This is gonna put us mainly me if Crota notices high on his hit list.

It was easy just a typical breaking and entering or more like killing and entering. We killed Banuk and we were ready to face the rest of the Princes as soon as Kai gets the Sword. We entered inside the Gatehouse where the sounds of the Hive tingled my spine. Every step I took everywhere I looked I could hear that squishing, crushing sound. It sickened me. "Not to unsettle you, but my Ghost is tracking the Sword by the Light of the Guardians it's killed. It's further below."

"Why do I find that somehow unsettling." I thought my Ghost was the only that loved to unsettle me with scary info. By the way I need to work out that problem with my Ghost later on when I have time. We saw a bunch of Hive in the area and I told Kai to sneak past them. It'll save the bullets and we can get rid of them when we have the sword. When we got to our location it was there. Standing in mid air. The Sword of Crota. if only Tegan was here to see this but she be creeped out and besides she's probably watching on the screens.

Using my new invisibility power I slowly walked towards the sword. "Grab the Sword that should lure them out but be careful it's power is dark." Flashbacks rained down on my head as I remember the monster Prince bursting into my home with his guards and rounding me and my family up. He made me face them as he killed each of them one by one. He first started with Nammaa and then my mother and then my father. Just seeing the weapon that killed my family brought bad memories to me and I can't wait for the moment where it disappears forever. This will send a message to Crota that we are not to be messed.

I grabbed the sword and quickly tossed it to Kai. "You're a Warlock. Swords are your specialty. Now get out there and show the Hive what you got." I said. "With pleasure." It was interesting to see Kai go crazy with sword. No Hive warrior or Prince for that matter stood a chance against him. I had to keep telling him that the sword was dark magic and that he had to be careful. But it was funny to see him go out of control with the Sword.

All of the Princes were slain and the sword started to disintegrate into the air like dust. Never to be used again. "The Sword is gone. They say that was one of the most powerful weapons the Hive ever wielded against us. The Cryptarchs won't believe this." Not anymore they do. "I got to say for a magical sword it was more an easy slice and dice kind of thing. Didn't imagine it would be that easy."

"I never felt more alive!"

"Calm down big guy. I don't want to see you consumed by dark magic." I said putting a hand on him. "You're right thanks for looking out for me. You know we make a pretty good pair and speaking of which I've been meaning to ask you this. But maybe if you're not busy sometime would you want to hang out with me?" I never thought this day would come by any quick. It came by so quick that I didn't even know what to say. I stumbled on my words and finally I said yes.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's about time this moment came!" I was surprised Tegan came back to her cheerful, peppy self. "Tegan don't sneak up on me like that you scared me." I said as I playfully pushed her. "Sorry I was starting to get bored up in my ship and I have to say you are right big bro you two make a pretty good pair if I say so myself." The two got into another argument but this time it felt funny. I just let it happen as I giggled and smiled at the two.

"Urgent transmission, incoming, on all channels. From the Speaker." Tegan and Kai got the message too and from the Speaker! This should be interesting. My Ghost played the message from the Speaker.

 _"Nothing is more important believe the Hive are engaged in a ritual that is draining the Traveler of its Light. Whatever power they wield must be understood... and destroyed."_

"This ritual could be happening in any one of their thousands of chambers. If we can find cracks deep enough, I can map the entire Hive Fortress." Now this gets personal for the Vanguard. We can't let the Hive continue with this ritual. "Since we're already on the Moon let's get to searching." I said.

"You can say that again. I can't imagine a life without the Light." We all summoned our Sparrows and rode our way back to the Hellmouth where a bunch of cracks can be found on the terrain.

We were scanning the area for any good cracks but so far nothing. "Okay good scan, but not enough to locate the ritual yet. Let's keep looking... Hold on I got it but we have to go deeper into the Temple of Crota." I was afraid we would have to go in there. We rode out back to the entrance and the feeling was back. The feeling that someone was watching me was back. I wonder if that Exo is back.

"Someone's trying to establish contact. Could be the Speaker." All we just heard was a bunch of radio static. "No luck. Too much interference."

"Maybe we should go out more into the open. That should help." said Tegan. "Good idea." We walked out more into the open space and we were lucky to find something but it wasn't the Speaker calling us. It was someone else.

"You're interesting. Not entirely interesting, but... you have promise." I lowered Kai's gun when he looked like he was about to attack. "I don't think this would be an enemy. I have a feeling that I know this voice or person. The same feeling I felt when I saw the Exo is back. This must be her. I think she's trying to help us. But still who is that?"

"I don't know I'm losing signal." My Ghost was fighting to keep the signal alive. "Guardian, I know what you're about to do. It's brave. There are enemies out here you would not believe."

"Out where?"

"Go down and face the Hive , and if you live, come find me."

"Signal dropped. I got some broken coordinates-Venus, Northern Hemisphere. Ishtar region. Great. What do we do now?"

"We go down." I said. "I don't get it whoever wants us to go to Venus why? There's nothing there. It's been abandoned for years." said Kai. "I don't know but this is as close to I'll get for finding answers to the questions I ask myself. This may seem weird but I feel like that Exo may know something about my future or my destiny."

As soon as we walked in we had to face an Ogre. Of course the Hive would have Ogres to guard their Fortress. Seems like they learned something since the last time we faced them. The more down we went the more the dreading feeling doubled in size. I could smell the rotting flesh of the poor victims trapped down under here. I could sense the Thralls crawling desperate for food. Desperate to tear off the limbs of an unlucky victim and drain the life out of them until there's nothing left.

"What was that and that?" asked Tegan. "That wasn't just an ordinary Thrall. That was a Cursed Thrall. They explode when they reach their target and that... that is... I don't know what that is." I said staring into a big pole like figure.

"Hive Seeder, just like the ones invading Earth. If we don't finish this, there'll be more of these hitting home." While we ventured deep into the Temple we were told to go into the Chamber of Night. That is where the ritual was taking place.

"Here it is, the darkest of all Hive's chambers." After killing off all three Siphon Witches a whole army came for us. So much for my plan to lay low. I think maybe after the fourth or fifth rush they gave up. They sent an Ogre who breathes dangerous aura like fire from it's face.

"Okay I think we scared them off for now. This is really a good seventeen on the weird o meter right now." said Tegan. I deployed my Ghost to investigate what the dark object was. "It's the shard of the Traveler!"

Then suddenly the darkness that was engulfing it dissipated and it soon covered itself in glowing light and disappeared. Probably went back to Earth or something. For all I know as long as it's anywhere but here then we should be good. The last thing we need is to worry about a piece of the Traveler being in enemy hands.

"They were using it against the Traveler. Devouring it's Light. But we freed it... And our new friend said there are enemies on Venus worse than this? Great."

"We should still go. If the Hive are in on this with the whole draining the Light trick then I bet the enemies on Venus are in on this too. I bet those enemies are with the great Darkness as we speak." said Tegan.

"She's right and if any other enemies been keeping tabs on us it would be a good idea to team up and swoop in and attack us. We are the only fireteam that's been devastating the enemies greatly even though this isn't a mission given to us by the Vanguard still they need us. They're depending on us." said Kai.

So looks like our next stop will be Venus at least I can get away from the Moon and take a break from the Hive.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay when a strange person claims to have information to help you on your journey they're automatically your friend, right? I know this mission isn't sanctioned by the Vanguard but this is our only chance to defeat the Darkness I mean the Speaker was clear when it comes again we won't be so lucky to survive it the second time and I know this is strange but I feel like this

stranger is a sign for me.

A sign that says I'm going on the right path or almost going on the right path. It may look like I've accepted the fact that I'm a Hunter but still I feel like it's wrong. I'm still so confused I ask myself the same questions day after day and still no answer. I read all I can but I always come up to a wall of doubt and uncertainty. Maybe it's not just about intelligence and knowledge you hold.

Maybe it's about what you choose to do with it I think. Frankly, I don't know anything anymore.

"Our new friend must have access to extraordinary methods to have reached out to us like that. The radio message she sent came from somewhere in the jungles of Venus."

"As long as we're away from the Moon and the Hive then I'm good it's about time I go to different places." I said. "You said it. I've had enough of this Hive craziness. You know what would be better if we were allied with an even stronger species that hates the Hive almost much as we do and have them battle it out. Saves us the work from doing it." said Tegan on the comms.

"Then we miss all the fun. Besides you missed seeing me have all the fun with the Sword of Crota. I've studied it lots of times before but I never imagined I would get the chance to wield it. You can say the creators met their maker." Tegan and I awkwardly started laughing to Kai's bad joke. "Don't worry my brother makes a lot of bad jokes." whispered Tegan. "Tegan you do realize we're on the comm right now."

"Heard that. We're coming up on the Shattered Coast of the Ishtar Sink. Be prepared we're not sure what kind of enemies lurk down there."

"When are we never prepared." said Tegan she took the words right out my mouth. When we dove down the into the foggy and dusty planet. I saw ruins all across the terrain and the dust storms raged on. "This colony was built by the Ishtar Collective. Records say they studied ruins older than humanity itself. We thought this was all lost in the Collapse."

"The Ishtar Collective?" I only heard about it once from Cayde. "They're an organization dedicated to scientific advancement. They were well known during the Golden Age although they were competition to the Clovis Bray Corporation don't know how they would've settled their differences but I'm probably gonna have to guess it wouldn't have been pretty."

We each landed in crevices big enough to hide our ships. "We may have landed far in the Headlands but we can't risk landing near the ruins. I don't know what kind of enemies we'll be facing." said Kai.

"I don't like us getting dragged out here and not being able to get the lay of the land. There used to be a Guardian outpost nearby, lets see what they have on this place."

"Hopefully something resourceful." I said. We eventually found the outpost after clearing off the Fallen in the storming rain. Thank goodness that this outpost brought good. "We're linked. Sparrow's accessible."

"I like the sound of that. I don't want to walk in this rain." said Tegan.

"Wait. There's a lot here about some war machines called the Vex. Indestructible, relentless, supremely intelligent. And they can teleport. Great! Guardians used to have sensors to track them. Let's get them back online."

"So that's the new enemy we're facing. I've never faced Vex before but the only thing Cayde told me is they're evil alien robots and from the description of them I don't like what's coming at us." I said.

"I've faced Vex before. They're tough little buggers but they're nothing against Guardians." said Kai as we rode out on our sparrows. "The Vex sensors should be up ahead." We went inside the sheltered area and found the Vex sensors.

"These sensors are extensive. OK I should be able to track these machines. Let's head to those coordinates, and find out what she wants to see." The coordinates led us straight inside the Ishtar Academy and so far all we've been finding are Fallen. "We've been fighting Fallen as soon as we got on this planet. Are you sure there are any Vex? Maybe the stranger made a mistake." said Tegan.

"No I feel it. I feel her here. I know we're in the right place. We just need to go further deep." I said. We went underneath the Academy and that's when my Ghost made an intriguing discovery. "Detecting Vex, like we're surrounded."

"See Tegan. I knew we were in the right place. I knew there were Vex here. They're just planning a surprise party." When we got back up above ground we saw a glowing pillar made of glowing white light. "The coordinates lead here. What is it? Let me get a closer look."

"What is that?" I asked. "It looks like a conflux. We better take a look at it." I deployed my Ghost to start investigating. "Fascinating. A conflux of non-baryonic streams going... where?" Then suddenly orbs started to appear out of nowhere. "No, no, no, no, no! It's the Vex! Better find cover!"

Armies of Vex started to drop in. "We're lucky it's just Goblins they're just like Thralls and Dregs. Goblins are the lesser Vex." It wasn't easy getting rid of them. Even a headshot doesn't suffice it. It just makes them want to kill you even more. More Vex started to appear after we finished off the first wave. "Scratch my previous comment it's not just Goblins we got Hobgoblins too and trust me they are more powerful than Goblins."

"What's so powerful about them?" I asked. "They have improved optics and acute sensors and they're programmed and specialized in sniping." Great I had to ask I was so close to getting rid of this one Hobgoblin until it engulfed itself in orange light and healed itself. "Did I forget to mention that like Hive Knights they can heal themselves as well."

"Next time lead with the facts." said Tegan. I agreed with her. At the fourth wave a humongous Vex appeared. "Oh c'mon! What is that?" I said "Minotaur. Their guns are much more stronger and they come equipped with shields." Tegan was prepared to summon the Ward of Dawn until Kai stopped her. "It's no use a Minotaur's gun can easily break through the shield. Minotaurs are more aggressive than any other Vex and aside from the size of the gun it has a-"

"Let's save the lessons for later we gotta get rid of this thing." It took a lot but we managed to get rid of this thing. "I think we're good. I think it's done." We all rested on the floor panting for breath. "No wonder Cayde only fights Fallen. They don't put as much of a fight like Hive and Vex do." I said. "We can't rest here for long. We have to go." said Kai.

"What are these things? Are there any that are still intact that I can analyze?" We looked around for ones that are still alive but majority of the ones we found are all dead. "There's one right here. It's still kicking but it's very weak." I ran over to Tegan and just to be safe I kicked the Goblin's gun away. We all crouched down examining the Goblin. It's design is so simply but it's functions are so complex. I wonder who created them or how they came to be.

"Well fought." We all turned around and it was the Exo I saw on the Moon. So it was her that led us here. I knew there was something about her.

"You're here."

"We haven't got much time." she said as she walked down the stairs. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Why have you been watching us?"

"I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain." Suddenly she started talking to herself. "I will. I will. I know."

"Will what?"

"I wasn't talking to you little light." Tegan and I snickered at the comment. "I'm a Ghost actually."

"Many Guardians fell. Strong ones. But you made it here." She started speaking on the comms again. I could tell by the sound of the static. "Yes, I'm listening. They are here with me." My Ghost decided to investigate. "Who is she talking to?"

"Understood." The stranger lightly pushed my Ghost away. "You need my help, Guardian."

"Is that why you brought us here?" I said. "They brought us here. The Vex. Evil so dark it despises other evil." The stranger crouched down towards the weak Goblin still kicking for life. "You're not a Guardian."

"No. I was not forged in Light. But I believe where our paths cross, ground... could break." She stepped on the helpless Goblin and crushed the thing to death putting it out of its misery and giving it the fate it deserves.

"I know that was an evil robot and all but man that was harsh." whispered Tegan. "Have you heard of the Black Garden?" Now that I've actually heard of. Before I left auntie brought up some stories about the Black Garden when she was helping me study and to fill my head with stories after the long and tiring training sessions with Uldren. But she never revealed the location to me she only told me the stories and legends. She forbade any knowledge that will put me in danger.

"We heard the legends."

"The greatest threat of all lies there, where these machines are born. Find the Black Garden, rip out its heart. Only then will your Traveler begin to heal."

"Can you help us find it?" I asked. "My path's my own. I can't." Well so much for being a helper which means it looks like I'll have to go to auntie for help. I just hope she'll actually give us the information when she's heard of the things I've done on my missions. I started writing to her about my missions and she's impressed. She said I've become a strong warrior and maybe just maybe I could take over as Queen of the Reef if I choose to when her time is up.

"If we're going to find the Black Garden, we need to see the Awoken."

"Ah, yes. The Awoken. Out there, wavering between the Light and the Dark. A side should always be taken, little light. Even if it's the wrong side." What she says is true. I may be Awoken but we are still teetering on the decision to join the Light or Dark. We've stayed neutral and out of the Vanguard for a long time. But the time will come when we have to choose a side and I hope it's the right one I hate to see my people plunged into darkness.

"Too late, returning. How many? Hold position, kill the engines, and don't let them find you." The stranger grabbed her gun from her back and disappeared in a flurry of white light. "So it looks like we'll be taking a visit to my home and I know just who to go to about the Black Garden."

"But how do we find the Awoken?" asked Tegan. "You're asking someone who's lived with them her whole life. Don't worry I know where they are so just follow me. I'll send you coordinates when we get back to our ship. The Awoken live all the way out at the edge of the Darkness. Last place the Light touches." I said.

"Can't we just stay with the murderous robots?" My Ghost was getting nervous. I mean he only has been in the Reef for a short time and he's more used to Vanguard operations so I understand to go back to my home.

"No, little light." I snickered.

"Don't do that." Oh so you let the strange Exo do that to you but not me I see how it is.


	12. Chapter 12

Kai was getting fascinated by the wrecked ships in the Reef while Tegan was getting creeped out. "If you don't mind me asking where did all this come from?" asked Tegan. "Every ship that could escape fled Earth during the Collapse. They made it this far. I guess they died out here." I said. "It's a graveyard." said Tegan. "It's fascinating. Tegan this is our first time in the Reef. We're actually going to see the Awoken's homeland. I wish I brought my journal."

"Well you're in luck. You two are the first outsiders to even come to the Reef. I want to give you a quick rundown on how things work. Just let me do the talking I'm not sure how my auntie and how Uldren will react when they see I brought you two but hopefully she'll be generous enough to help us as for Uldren he's not as kind and generous as my auntie is. So try to keep the chatter and the arguments way down low."

"I just want to ask how did the Awoken survive?" asked Kai. "No one knows. That's a mystery even to us Awoken." There was a awkward silence after that. I bet the two are looking at me funny right now. "What? Just because I'm an Awoken doesn't mean I know all of our secrets and besides there were some things that auntie held back from me." I flew in just fine but two ships from the Queen's Guard flew right by Tegan and Kai's.

 _"Intruders bearing 127 and 128. You have crossed into the realm of the Awoken. State your business or be fired on order of the Queen."_

I could hear Tegan freaking out in the comms. "Tegan calm down I got this. This is Nahra Jehn. I am the niece of Queen Mara Sov and Prince Uldren Sov. I have brought two Guardians from Earth with me and we're just here to seek the council of the Awoken." I hope that's acceptable.

 _"Conform to my trajectory. Any deviation will be taken as an act of aggression."_

"We're in the right place. Didn't I say I got things covered." I said. "Why must the right place always be so terrifying?" said Tegan. "So they can make it fun for us." After crossing the ship graveyard we were greeted with two members of the Queen's Guard or at least I was. They led us into the throne room where again I had to reinforce the rules I said before. "Now remember don't do or say anything. Let me do all the talking." I whispered.

When we walked into the throne room I was greeted with good memories I had in here. Auntie would always take me to her throne and let me sit on it. She told me one day all of the Reef will be mine to rule and someday when her time is through our people will come to me for wisdom and guidance. She would always pretend that I was the queen and we would play around the throne. But all the goodness begin to shatter when I saw the one person I least expected to see. Uldren.

"So these are the trespassers demanding an audience?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I can't stand this guy. "You know who I am Uldren and we didn't trespass well at least they didn't. These two are my friends." I said. "The Queen herself judges who may or may not enter the realm. Me, I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up at the Reef. But here we are." Uldren was getting uncomfortable close to me.

"Where's auntie?" I asked. "Not here obviously. I'm surprised you came back. Have you come to finish your training? Have you come to be my pet again?" Uldren started to toy with a strand of my hair. I pushed his hand away and stepped back.

"You wish and I'm not here or your help.I'm here for Mara's help." I saw two Fallen guards come out from behind the throne. I was calm cuz at least I know these Fallen won't attack us. "Fallen!" yelled Tegan. "No wait!" Kai grabbed a gun from one of the guards and was ready to shoot.

Uldren raised his dagger and laid it on Kai's throat. I put a hand to myself in frustration. Maybe I should've told them that some Fallen are welcome within the Awoken after they surrendered to us before we landed. How can I be so stupid to leave this detail out. Then a familiar voice caught my attention and trust me this is a voice I've been longing to hear.

"It is afraid of the Fallen. It does not understand these ones are mine." Mara in all her regal beauty came out from behind her throne and sat on it with such grace. The Queen's Guard retrieved back her gun and Uldren took the dagger off Kai's throat. Kai immediately wend behind me next to Tegan in fear. "Didn't I tell you to leave all this to me?" I said frustrated. "Sorry." they both said.

"Apologies... your Grace." Uldren is such a kiss up but that doesn't matter Mara is here. "Auntie!" I gleefully said. I ran up to her and soon I was in her loving embrace. "I missed you so much my little princess. Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine auntie. I'm more than fine since you're here now. These are my friends. This is Kai, a Vanguard Warlock and this is Tegan, a Vanguard Titan."Kai bowed in respect while Tegan went a little bit out of her way to show her respect. She ran up close and immediately got on the floor and bowed. "OK Tegan I think you made your point clear."

"I'm so sorry your Highness. I mean you Majesty. I mean your Grace." I had to comfort Tegan on the way back to Kai. "We need your help auntie. I know you forbade this knowledge from me but this concerns Earth and the Traveler and this may also concern the Awoken. The Darkness is coming and we won't be so lucky to survive it the second time. We believe that the Darkness is coming from the Black Garden. We need help searching for it."

"Why?" asked Uldren. "We seek to destroy the darkness at its heart." I said. "You want to turn it into a battleground. How unimaginative." His sarcasm and attitude is fueling my one good reason to strangle him to death. "Lose the attitude and help me for once. Do you know where it is?"

"Everyone knows where it is. The hard part is getting in."

"Well that information doesn't help me out and I'm not sure if you're ears have been clogged up or something but in case you missed out. I was forbidden from that knowledge. I'm not asking for much all I just need is the location. I just need your help." I never thought I say those words to Uldren. "And why would we do that?" He got uncomfortably close to me again.

"The Queen requests council with her brother." Thank you auntie for saving my skin at this moment. They both talked to themselves and I hope they just give us the location so we can kill this Black Garden quick. I've had enough to deal with. First the Fallen, then the Hive, and then the Vex, and guess what now we have to destroy the Black Garden so it won't consume us in a pool of raging darkness.

"Yes, that's good. That's good. Why not? We'll make you a key! How's that? All we need is the head of a Vex Gate Lord..."

"A Gate Lord... Uh, we..."

"Why do you want a Vex head?"

"Oh, we don't. And I doubt we'll get one either. But it's your only hope of getting into the Black Garden."

"We will return."

"Or die on Venus. Either way."


	13. Chapter 13

"We just came from Venus now we got to go back there again? I'm not sure why the Queen would want a Vex head but then again Uldren did say they don't need one but it's our only hope of getting into the Black Garden." Tegan and Kai kept trying to come up with ideas on trying to get the Gate Lord head. I stayed silent steering my ship. More memories started to course through me and this time these are the bad ones.

 _"You're worthless. You can't do anything right."_

 _"Remember it's your fault that your parents and your little sister are dead."_

 _"If you want my love you have to earn it and to earn it you have to work for it."_

These are the things Uldren would say to me when I don't please him during a training session or a mission. "I wish you would check with me before making insane promises. If we want to take down a Gate Lord, we've got to find how these machines operate. Let's find the biggest one we can, pull out its brain, and see what we can learn about them."

"Oh Ghost then if I do that where's the fun in the adventure. This will be quick don't worry." I said trying to lighten up the mood. We landed back into the Headlands and started our Gate Lord hunt. "OK, there is a big Vex signature just up the coast. Let's kill it whatever it is and bring its mind core to one of the old Academy Research Labs."

During the mission I couldn't think straight all I thought of were the times Uldren degraded me for failing him and it's hard to believe a strong girl like me would think it's my fault and that I do deserve the harsh treatment that Uldren gives me. The more we ventured the more we walked in deeper of the jungles of Venus and the more harder and heavier the rain got.

"Up ahead. A ridiculously large Vex emission. Sounds like what we're looking for." We were greeted with Goblins and a new kind of Vex, Harpies and a Cyclop. "That is a very large Cyclop but it can be destroyed." I pulled out my Golden Gun but as soon as I did that the memories started to come. Why? Why at this time?

I was out of it I remember the times where I would be scolded for being weak but there was one training session where Uldren took it too far.

 _We were sparring. I was quickly put on defense as Uldren kept striking my dagger with his blows. I stepped back a lot to give each some space. "Harder. You have to be stronger now." I wiped away the sweat and charged with all my strength and fury. For the first time I felt like I was doing good. I felt like I was gonna win against Uldren. I thought today might be the day where I hear one good thing come out of his mouth about me. I kept imagining the day where I would earn his trust and love. I would always dream of the day where he would smile at me and finally accept me for who I am. I was so distracted that I didn't notice the sudden change in position._

I felt the scar on my left cheek.

 _Uldren made a quick move and I could feel the cold, hard metal slice into my left cheek. I was quickly brought out of the dream world and back into reality. It was hard to gain back the momentum. We locked blades and suddenly Uldren drew out another blade from behind him._

Even though my scar is covered by my pants I placed my hand where the scar is on my left thigh.

 _His second blade sliced through my left thigh and with a quick swipe of leg he knocked me down. My dagger was knocked away from my hands when I hit the floor. As I was about to reach for it Uldren dragged me away and entrapped my neck with his two blades._

 _"You're weak, undisciplined, and what's worse you're illusioned by dreams and stories that your parents and Mara tell you. Wake up! Don't you see a girl like you won't survive unless you train and work harder until you're past the point where you can no longer feel any pain or emotion. I just can't believe Mara chose you to be the next queen."_

 _"But there's more to life than training and fighting and being the strongest. There's love. No one can survive without love or kindness or light. There's both light and dark in this world and we need both to survive."_

 _Uldren let me out of the blade cage around my neck and when I arose he slapped me so hard that I fell to the ground again. "What do you think? That warriors are free to love? Never. Besides you can work as hard as you want. Study as hard as you want. But you'll still be the worthless, little piece of nothing you were when you first came here." Uldren walked away leaving me in my sadness. "Useless Nothing." I tried to hold in my tears. I tried not to cry. I was trained by him to not cry because crying makes me look weak and I don't want to be viewed as weak but in this moment I wanted to cry. I really did._

"Nahra! Nahra! Nahra!" I was snapped back to reality and I found myself on the ground. "What happened?" I asked. "You froze up and the Cyclops killed you don't worry we have the mind core but it looked like you were reminiscing a memory and I'm gonna have to guess it was a bad one. A very bad one."

"Good. Let's head for that research station I'll be alright. We just need to push on." I could sense Kai's uneasiness about me as we got out of the jungles and into the Ishtar Cliffs. "Their mind cores are actually biological. Not relative to any known life forms recorded. Maybe the Collective's research can tell us more." I told my Ghost to keep on telling us information so I can ease off Kai's feelings and mine.

When we reached the Waking Ruins my Ghost shared more information. "These ruins predate humanity by a few billion years. Vex are coursing through them." I got off my Sparrow and reached to touch the ruins and he was right I could feel Vex energy coursing in them. We finally got to the research site where it was heavily guarded by Fallen but too bad so sad Fallen we need this place more than you do.

"Nice work. There's got to be a central terminal around here... found one. Let's see if I can get this thing to work... It's revivable I'll see what they discovered here." Then more Vex started to come. "Vex! They're coming!" We fought them so effortlessly but I went through some relapses of bad memories which interrupted my fighting. Kai managed to grab me before one of the Goblins made a shot at me. He told me to stay with my Ghost while they do the fighting. I crouched down and put my hands to my head trying to get the memories to stop. I tried to make it stop hurting.

"The Vex share one mind across a million units! That's why they react so fast!" Great so they're fast learners. The only enemy I've seen that actually have a mind to think as fast. "Amazing! They can warp across star systems in an instant."

"That's great Ghost but let's save the fun facts for later and get to how we can defeat a Gate Lord." The fight was over and Tegan and Kai were walking towards me. "I'm almost done... I know how to find a Gate Lord! Each Vex is part of a giant network that spreads throughout the mantle of the entire planet. If I can just get into their system, we can draw a Gate Lord out."

"Well what are we waiting for let's get to it." That uneasy feeling came back and I can sense it again in Kai. "Wait before we go can I talk to you Nahra. Tegan can you give us some privacy?"

"Of course I'll just leave you lovebirds with some privacy." After Tegan left it was just me and Kai. I guess there's no escaping this anymore. Looks like I'll have to fess up on why I've been acting so strange. I didn't want it to come like this but my friends will have to know my past sooner or later.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Why wouldn't I be? We're so close to getting into the Black Garden. Let's just move on and get on with it." Kai grabbed my arm and dragged me back to where I was. "No you're not you're suffering through these relapses that make you freeze up. Did anything happen in your past? Did someone do anything bad to you?"

"Alright it's Uldren. I can't take him anymore. Before I left for the Vanguard he would train me and work me so hard past my breaking point. He always kept telling me that I'm weak and worthless and that I'm nothing. And sometimes i think that about myself. I think I am what he says I am." I said looking away from Kai. He put his hand on my face and led me towards his face.

"You're not weak, not worthless, and definitely not nothing. He's just scared of you that's all."

"Scared? How can he be so scared of me? He's so cruel to me."

"Exactly which is the point. He sees something in you. He sees a power that he doesn't understand and it makes him jealous of you and it makes him hate himself that it's actually making him hate you more. But when I see you I see something different you use the Light not like any regular Guardian would. I don't know how you do it but there's a reason why the Traveler chose you to be a Hunter. There's a reason why you're destined to be one of us. It's because you have compassion and inner strength even before you were forged in Light."

We were close. I could feel him getting close to my face. Our lips were one kiss away. But then our helmets clinked with each other when we tried to kiss. We forgot that our helmets were on. I can't believe we almost kissed. I can't believe our bond is strengthening more. "We should probably get on with our mission Tegan is probably getting impatient waiting out there."

"Yeah." I said. We both lightly laughed with each other trying to shake off the awkward feeling we had. "The more we learn about the Vex, the more I understand why our Exo friend is so worried about them. During the Collapse, the Vex transformed the planet Mercury into a machine in days... They would've spread to every planet if the Traveler hadn't stopped them. We need to get to the Black Garden. We need a Gate Lord's head."

"Gate Lords. Kai what do you know about them?"

"Gate lords are part of a special rank in the Vex hierarchy just like how Wizards and Princes do in the Hive. They're Minotaurs but they're more larger and more powerful than the average Minotaur."

"How big are we talking?" I asked. "Almost skyscraper big." Great we need to destroy a skyscraper large robot so my auntie could give us the location. "They're tasked with keeping the Vex Realms in line but the difference is regular Minotaurs have shields Gate Lords don't so we may have an advantage."

"Question. I'm wondering why is your aunt making us get a Gate Lord head? said Tegan.

"Believe me I wish she would make this easier for us but I think she's testing me. I've been writing to her about my progress and how I've been going on missions. So far she's been very impressed but I think she wants me to prove it. Don't worry I can take this kind of test over Uldren's tests because at least auntie would give me sympathy."

"First thing we're going to have to do is get me into the Vex network so I can lure out a Gate Lord. I'll lead the way." I hope my Ghost brings out an easy one for us to defeat. We reached a place called the Endless Steps where a large portal was in view. "And this is where we'll find the Gate Lord. Let's go."

"Great we got to pull one out of a creepy looking vortex to defeat one. Aw man! Why does your aunt have to pick a hard enemy?" complained Tegan. "It doesn't look that bad I mean c'mon Hive are much worse than the Vex." said Kai. I beg to differ I thought Hive were the worst enemy out there but I was wrong. There's so much more different enemies out there worse than the Hive. We fought the endless army of Vex. My Ghost needs to hurry up with that Gate Lord I nearly lost it with that Hydra.

But the good thing is the more I fight the Vex the more I learn about them from Kai. Pieces and body parts of Hive kept raining down along with some unusual liquid. Kai is still learning about them and he told me it's some kind of body fluid that keeps them working. I stumbled across a broken arm of a Goblin while running up the steps. I felt my balance give out and I almost hit the floor until Kai reached out his hands and saved me before I hit the ground.

Even though we were in helmets I could still feel our eyes gazing into one another. I touched his helmet wiping off the Vex body fluid that splashed on his helmet. "No time for a romantic moment guys we got a lot more company!" yelled Tegan. Foolishly in our distracted time we left Tegan alone to the Vex. We were almost to the portal but the oncoming attacks of more Vex overwhelmed us even using my past plans don't seem to work. I mean Vex are so much more complex than Fallen or Hive.

They can even transport quickly which rules out my plan of sniping them from above and the more you shoot for the head the quicker and the more aggressive the attacks get. "We're being overwhelmed! I don't think I can take much more!" I yelled.

"I agree! We need to fall back!" said Tegan. "No! We're almost there we just need to push forward. You girls stay here I got this." Kai ran off on his own to fight off the Vex. "Kai! No!" I was about to follow him until Tegan stopped me. "Just let him be when something like this happens then that means Kai is gonna do something awesome." We watched as Kai finished off the rest of the Vex one by one. They were tough but not as tough as as Kai. This was also a moment where he found another weapon of the Light.

An orange light enveloped him. A glowing orb was also above him as well. I saw that all of his attacks were stronger. "What is that?" I asked. "That's the Radiance ability. He's a Sunsinger also. Now let's go before it disappears." Now Kai also joined the club where he can use two weapons of the Light. After we got rid of the Vex and our little celebration it was go time. "I guess you're going to have to step inside the ring." All three of us stepped inside the ring. "Here we go."

Suddenly the Gate Lord appeared out of the portal. "Holy Moly!" This is one big Vex and I thought the Hydras and Minotaurs were the worst.

"Split up! Take cover in different areas! It may be big but I don't think it has the brains to pick up each off!" That gun was so powerful but from what I've seen these rocks can withstand the blasts. We were doing just fine until the Gate Lord had to call on more Vex. "We just defeated the Vex now we have to defeat more!" said Tegan.

"What do you mean we? You and Nahra just watched as I defeated majority of them!" The two were about to get into another argument but this time it was hard to break it up when I had angry Vex attacking me. I was done getting rid of the smaller Vex but the Gate Lord was still a problem. It's too big to take down from the outside so why not attack it from the inside.

If it can't be taken down from the outside then let's see how it reacts when I rewire it's circuitry. I turned invisible and within that moment I dashed behind the Gate Lord and started climbing. The thing is so stupid it's no bothering to check what's behind it or what's behind it. It immediately caught Tegan and Kai's attention and started to shoot at both of them. The two of them were so confused as to where I am.

When I finally got to the top I unsheathed my knife and tried to tears the exterior of its head. After some stabs and jabs and almost being knocked off I finally got it to open. I started to pick apart its wiring and tried to search for the brain or the core. I was getting tangled and electrocuted within the mesh of wiring but it was worth it when I finally reached the brain. I pulled out my hand cannon and summoned the Golden Gun and gave it three shots to its mind.

That should teach it a lesson. I didn't think about what would happen when I succeeded and then I heard the explosions and Tegan and Kai calling out my name. I was too late to get off the blasts is what killed me. I felt my cold and limp body fall to the ground and after that the Gate Lord came tumbling down onto me and it was all black after that.


	15. Chapter 15

I found myself cradled in Kai's arms when I was brought back to life. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You OK?" he asked. "Yeah I am. What happened?" I said. This time our helmets are off and I was looking right into his eyes. I wanted this moment to freeze. I wanted to be in his arms forever. This felt right because this is real and our love is real. "You completely tore apart the Gate Lord from the inside and... died. But Tegan and I pushed the Gate Lord off you so your Ghost could resurrect you. Trust me it was not easy pushing that thing off you. Next time you get a crazy idea tell me."

He brushed a part of my hair away from my face and his hand lingered on more on my cheek. "I'll work on it but I can't make any promises." Both of laughed and Tegan got all mushy gushy when she saw us. "Nice work! This better get us into the Black Garden. Let's go get our key from the Queen." After collecting the head we were on our way back to the Reef. "Are you sure you want to come with us? It seemed like you and Uldren aren't on good terms and I don't want that guy touching you." said Kai.

"I'll be alright besides this is my family and it's best if I'm there. Probably make things easier for you since the Awoken aren't that friendly to outsiders even if an Awoken born on Earth comes to the Reef they won't be given the best treatment." I said. "You and your family were born on Earth." said Tegan.

"Correction. Me and my little sister were born on Earth but auntie decided to make an exception for us. She loved us no matter what I wish I can say the same for Uldren."

I took the lead of the group when we were walking back into the throne room. This time I looked more confident since I proved Uldren wrong for the first time. "They are alive and they still have their balls." Funny thing about my auntie she calls Ghosts balls even mine. I really don't mind it I think it's kinda funny myself. "Did she just call our Ghosts balls?" whispered Tegan. "Yeah now shush." I said.

"There's no shame in running away my pet. Apart from the cowardice and failure of it, it's an excellent strategy."

I contained my temper and anger this time. This time I tried not to let Uldren get to me. "We didn't run."

"Was no Gate Lord slain, brother?"

"Oh, we slayed a Gate Lord." I didn't expect that comment coming from my Ghost. From Tegan yes but from my Ghost not really. I guess my Ghost is fed up with Uldren too. "Ghost." Soon the head was summoned and it landed on the floor with a loud thud. "We need to find the Black Garden."

"They don't even know where it is." Uldren smirked at us mainly me. He's mocking me since he knows I was banned from that knowledge. I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me but this time I decided to remain cool. I didn't want Uldren to see he's getting to me. "Let us tell them. Search the Gate Lord for that which gains them entrance." I sighed a sigh of relief when auntie allowed us to know the location. "Why?! If you wish them certain death, just kill them here!" Oh Uldren auntie loves me too much for her to kill me and my friends.

"Often, when we guess at others motives, we reveal only our own." No truer words were said. I quietly agreed as I snickered to myself. I love it when auntie makes good comebacks to Uldren's backsass and in the end Uldren has no way to refuse her orders. "My motive is simply loyalty, to a people." Uldren knelt down on one knee. "A Queen and a sister."

"Then please take what is required." Uldren had no way of backing down now and that what I love about auntie she can make Uldren behave right. Uldren pulled out his knife and started tearing apart the inside of the head only to rip out the eye. The light faded away as soon as ripped it out. "Dead, unfortunately. A wasted journey I'm afraid."

"Perhaps. But I think these ones resourceful. We gift it, in sympathy for their Traveler." So that's why auntie wanted a Gate Lord head because the eye can give us access. I just hope it still works even though it's dead. Uldren looked us dead in the eye and told us the coordinates. "Mars. Eighty-four North, Thirty-two East, Meridian Bay." He roughly tossed me the eye and I swiftly caught it. Auntie stood from her throne to give us one more message.

"I have shown you benevolence, Guardians. Should the Awoken ever need an ally I will call on you. And expect you to answer." So Auntie is starting to warm up on my friends a little but I can see the progress. "She's saying you owe us, Guardians. That includes you too Nahra." Auntie hissed Uldren's name and told me that it doesn't apply to me.

"Don't worry auntie I'll be there when you need the Guardians. It's nice to see you again." I said while all three of us were leaving I could hear Uldren give us one more snarky comment. "Good luck! Getting through the exclusion zone."

"Wait! Before you leave I would like to talk to you in private." I told the rest to wait back for me outside. Auntie led me to her room where I caught her up in my missions. "You now must know that I was testing you."

"Of course and I understand you wanted to make sure my words were true about my past missions."

"Smart as always. I do really apologize for Uldren's behavior I hope it didn't affect you in any

way and if it did I'll have a little talk with him." The servants started to serve tea to us while auntie was talking. "It's OK. I'm used to it."

"I can see something's troubling you? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. Scared I'm gonna fail you and the Awoken."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's all this pressure. First I was nothing but an ordinary girl who dreams of nothing but adventure then next thing I know I get looped up into the Vanguard and Guardian business. I've gone all my life with my plans. I've trained and studied to be a Warlock so that when the time comes one day I can come back home and share the magic and wisdom I've learned with my people. To prove I'm not this weak, whiny, little girl who hides behind her aunt." I felt my auntie's hand rest on my right cheek.

"Why would you think that because you make one failure you would let me and our people down? Sure Uldren can be gruff and unnecessarily abusive at times but that's because he's scared too. He's scared of the powers you hold." She took the words right out of Kai's mouth. "That's what Kai told me. That Uldren is scared and when people are scared they act more tougher than they usually are to mask their fear."

"A wise boy you chose. It's like what I always told you too. No one can walk away from their destiny. You were chosen to be a Hunter for whatever reason there is but I know you'll fulfill your purpose. You will face people who doubt you and your skills but it's the pain they give you that really makes you strong. Trust no one but the pain from your doubt and the compassion from the ones who love you. Only then will you defeat the darkness that haunts you." I love it when auntie gives me advice like that most people will give just regular advice in a regular way but auntie she gives advice but she always puts a poetic beauty into it. That's what amazes me about her.

"I know I banned all the information about the Black Garden to you but I did it for a reason. I didn't want to lose you. I consulted with my Techeuns about the Black Garden and they foretold that three warriors led by an Awoken will tear out its heart and end the threat that lies beyond. I knew that Awoken was gonna be you. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to preserve the only one who reminded me of my sister. But now I can see that you are ready. From what I heard you've grown stronger now go and kill the Darkness that threatens us all. Only your friends, family, and the Light are your ally now."

Auntie gave me one last hug and soon I was in her warm embrace. I felt her softly kiss my forehead as I closed my eyes. "Remember I will always be with you my little princess."


	16. Chapter 16

After our ordeal on the Moon, with the Vex, and with the Awoken it was safe to assume we needed a break before we head to the Black Garden. We needed time to recover and prepare supplies for our trip. Even though I was ready to take it head on. "We have all the weapons and information we need we're ready to take the Black Garden now." I was nervous when auntie told me about the challenges we'll face when fighting the Black Garden. I just want to get it over with. Taking a few days off I decided to show Tegan and Kai the secret spot Cayde showed me.

Tegan even got me dolled up for this. She gave me one of her old dresses. It was a plain white dress with flower patterns on it. "So about this Uldren guy from what I've seen he doesn't seem to be the big softie type." said Tegan. "You're right. He may be my uncle but he's no softie and he's no sweetheart. When I first came to the Reef I was welcome with open arms by my people and by Mara and not Uldren. He thought I was a menace to the Reef since I came as a Guardian. He thinks Guardians are nothing but trouble and do nothing but attract trouble."

"I take that as a great offense next time we go to the Reef I would like to have a word with Uldren. I think he would understand about us Guardians more when he comes to meet me and my fists." I lowered her fists. "I wouldn't want to do that. He's Prince of the Reef for a reason. He's tough and sneaky. Instead of being the loving uncle like he should've been he decided to be the strict teacher. He taught me all about fighting and trained me to be a fighter. He taught me nothing but anger, rage, and hatred. He blocked all forms of love from me. I was nothing but a tool to him or a pet as he calls me. He even gave me this and this." I pointed to the scar on my face and i moved my dress a little to reveal the scar on my leg.

"Ouch I guess things were rough for you at home." said Tegan. "Not really I did have Mara. She was like the second mother to me. She was the one that showed me kindness, love, and compassion in a time I really needed it. She even made me her successor when her time is up but..."

"But what?" asked Kai. "But I feel like everything is so rushed to me. The Awoken and now the Vanguard I've always been asking myself is everything I'm doing right? I still don't feel like I'm doing my deeds right as a Hunter. Just so many things at once and I don't know what to do." I said slumping myself to the tree.

"Don't worry you're not the only one who feels that way. When I told you how I was jealous of you being a Hunter I wasn't joking. I meant it." he said. "You? Jealous of me?" I said shocked. "It's true I went through the same thing you're going through. I heard about the Heroes of the Light and I wanted to join them but when the time came I was chosen to be a Warlock. I was confused like you until I realized there was a reason why I was chosen to be a Warlock and not a Hunter because something in my past touched me to become a Warlock. I think maybe the same thing is happening with you? Is there anything you remember in your past that touched you to be a Hunter?"

"Not really all I remember is studying and training to be a Warlock but there is this one time but I highly doubt this is the reason but when I was a little girl I was playing out in the fields until I got into trouble with a few local Fallen in the area. I was taken as a prisoner until an Exo Hunter came swooping in and saved me. He returned me to my family and he said some things about the Void and about looking into my eyes and seeing a Hunter in me. But I was only a kid back then that couldn't possibly be the reason. Things change."

Now that I think about it that might be a possibility. I remember still Nammaa was born a week before the incident happened. I wanted to play in the fields after I was done with my chores my mother told me not to play out after dark and especially not out farther than the fields around our house. I didn't listen I wandered off and found trouble or maybe it found me. Then suddenly two Dregs and a Captain surrounded me I didn't know what they were saying as they were speaking in their native tongue but they grabbed me and took me away. I was tied up and kept in another room I only had one little slit in the door that I could see outside. There were more Fallen and I bet they were talking about turning me into a slave and selling me off to the highest bidder or whatever then suddenly an explosion. Gunshots and fire were everywhere the door opened to reveal the Exo Hunter that saved me. I remember he had bright blue eyes and he wore a brown hooded cape.

He returned me to my family and in that moment he took one good look at me and said that the Void has already touched me and that he couldn't wait for my time to rise as a Hunter. What if? And thinking about it now who was that Hunter that saved me. Was it... Cayde? Because thinking about it now Cayde is an Exo and he has bright blue eyes and wears a hooded brown cape. I need to ask him about that soon. I was brought right back to the present when Kai's arms wrapped around me and I was encased in his warmth. Night fell and we slept on the spot. I could feel the warmth and light on his chest.

I felt his hands stroking my hair and his hold on me tightening. While asleep I thought about what auntie said about my friends and family being my only allies. Does she mean that when I'm in great trouble I can call on them and they'll lend me the strength I need? Or does it play into something bigger than the Vanguard? I don't know. Like I said I don't know anything anymore but there is one thing I know for sure.

The love between me and Kai is real and right.


	17. Chapter 17

I was prepared. I was putting in the bullets in all my guns. "Now remember if they're shooting at you then they're the bad guys." Cayde was so nervous and excited at the same time that I'm going on a mission to defeat the Black Garden. "Cayde don't worry I can handle this. If I can fight off the Hive, Fallen, and the Vex all in one day then I can totally fight the Black Garden."

Over the days relaxing I've kinda grown to like and deal with Cayde's silly shenanigans I guess he's starting to grow on me. We had a little bit of time and I wanted to know the answer to this question. If he was the Hunter that saved me when I was a kid. "Cayde I was just wondering before I came here did you by any chance say I don't know... save a little kid?"

"What did this kid look like? Cuz I've saved a bunch of kids in my life." he said. "Well..."

"We're ready!" Looks like I'll know the answer after I get back from the Black Garden. That is if I get back. Tegan and Kai were waiting by our jumpships. "It's time are you ready?" asked Kai. "I'm always ready." As we broke orbit Kai briefed us on the enemies will face on Mars. "We're gonna be facing something even more fiercer than Hive, Fallen, or Vex. We're gonna be seeing the Cabal or otherwise known as space turtles or war rhinos."

"Ooh! I love to call them space turtles but at the same time I like to call them space rhinos." said Tegan. "As I was saying Cabal are nothing but savage, warmongering species. They're very industrious and militaristic so all they know about is explore, kill, and conquer."

"That shouldn't be a problem they almost sound like Hive except that these Cabal are more on the industrial side than magical. It'll be a piece of cake we'll be at the Black Garden in no time." I said. There were times where I'm super confident and when my confidence leads the ways that's when it leads to my downfall. We finally got to Mars. Flying over Meridian Bay it was nothing but a desert like world. The city was in ruins and almost buried in sand.

"These coordinates put the gate to the Black Garden near the lost city of Freehold. It's been buried in the sands since the Collapse. Now the Cabal occupy the area and most of Mars. No one gets through their exclusion zone."

"Now I can see why Uldren wished us good luck but we won't be needing luck. We'll be the first people ever to get past their exclusion zone." I said. As soon as we landed we were instantly hit with a big problem. "Great. The gate to the Black Garden is miles from here and the Cabal got a lock on orbital communication. If you guys want your Sparrows, we're going to have to break into one of their bunkers and disable the system." Walking isn't our other option it would take weeks or months to get to the Black Garden on foot and we don't have enough rations for that. It looks like it's gonna be another breaking entering session.

As we headed for a bunker my Ghost started to tell us more about the Cabal. "Here's what I have on the Cabal: eight hundred pounds and highly militarized. They blow up planets and moons just for getting in their way. Just so you know what we're dealing with." Tegan and I looked at Kai at shock. "I'm still learning and I haven't read every book from the Vanguard library so you can't blame me for leaving out some minor details."

"Minor? You think blowing planets and moons are minor?! These rhinos could be targeting us next we got to wipe them out from here!"

"Tegan calm down. We'll worry about the Cabal later right now we got a bigger threat to take care of." I said trying to calm her down. We finally got inside the bunker and Tegan deployed her Ghost to take care of the lock. "My advice you guys avoid engagement until we understand them better." I said. I want to make this mission quick and I mean quick. I expected an alarm to sound when we would try to open the door but it just opened for us.

"Hmm. Easier than I thought." We walked into the dark hallway to lead us inside to a room full of old machinery. We tried finding an active terminal. "Scanning for something linked to their orbital grids... that one."

I had my Ghost work the terminal. "Access key? I don't need an access key. DOS is more complicated."

"Ghost I wouldn't try any tricks if I were you. The Cabal could be waiting any second to attack." The room got more darker and alarms started to ring. "Oh, I think I initiated a failsafe."

"You think?" I said frustrated. The doors behind us revealed us outside to the Cabal. "I guess that was their failsafe." We opened fire and it was nothing but gunfire and blood splattering the area. "Why is their blood black and blue?" I asked. "I don't know it could probably be some other substance they put in them to keep them alive." A cabal snuck up and grabbed me from behind I couldn't move. The thing was so big and so strong I could barely breathe. In a flash the Cabal let go of me and Kai and I found myself with blood stains from the leak it produced. "Nice huh?" said Tegan. "Thank you for saving me but please wait until we're both out of your way of spilling blood." I said trying to wipe off as much as I can off my armor.

"Just be lucky that our helmets were on." said Kai. "Sparrow is accessible. Let's head towards the gate... The Cabal appear to be at war with the Vex here. Maybe they know something about the Gate. There's a few outposts nearby. Let's check them out."

"Alright but this time don't activate another failsafe." I pleaded. As we rode we saw the Cabal fighting the Vex. "Whoa monster alien fight! All we need now is to put it into a fighting ring." said Tegan. "You want to get in the middle of this. It's your call."

"No we'll waste time if we get in the middle of this. Let's take this moment and leave while they're distracted they'll most likely finish each other off." I said. We rode all the way out between the gorges and cliffs dead trees were decorating the area as we went by. "An outpost should be up ahead. I can dig into their systems and see what I can find about the Gate."

'Without any failsafes?" I asked politely. My Ghost sighed. "Yes without any failsafes."

"That's good Ghost." I said trying to pat it. "Don't do that."

"When we get back to the tower I need to teach you to loosen up a little." When we got to an outpost we saw that it was heavily guarded with more Cabal. "Alright find out who's in charge and take their key!" After getting rid of the guarding Cabal a ship came dropping in an even bigger Vex. "Oh what the hell is that thing?!" I said. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he has the key."

It was almost impossible to defeat the even bigger Cabal all three of us had to huddle behind a big boulder. "Does anyone here know how to speak space turtle or rhino?" asked Tegan. I looked over and had an idea. "Don't worry I can say hello in any language." I took two grenades out and pulled the triggers off as I ran to the Cabal.

In a flash I used my invisibility trick and dropped the grenades right in front of him or her. I jumped and double jumped across his or her's back and landed with such grace away from the explosion. I walked back pretending to be honored and flattered with roaring and thunderous applause. "Well I guess you know how to say goodbye also." said Kai. "Thank you I'll be here all day." I said taking a bow. We found out that he or she did have a key on them. Thank goodness it survived in the blast. "There's another Cabal outpost right near the gate. Let's hope this key works." We all high fived each other. "Yes! We're so close to the Black Garden! I can almost taste our victory."

"Hold on Tegan first we need to get to the Gate and see if our key works." As we rode out more into the path. The cliffs and gorges got more deeper and rockier and more broken up, partially buried ruins started to show. After climbing up the steep, sandy, rocky cliffs we made it to the outpost where we saw a terminal with a hologram of what I think to be the gate. "This is it! The hologram matches that ruin over there. That's the gate!" said Tegan. I was right it was a hologram of the gate and I hope we'll be getting in in one shot.

"Impressive. The Cabal managed to penetrate the Vex cognition mesh." As my Ghost was working the Gate started to surge with electricity. It looked like it was about to open but the teleportation field crashed. The sound could be heard from almost everywhere. "There's a lot here. I'm not sure they even understood what the Gate is. But if we're going to wake the Gate Lord's eye and get into the Black Garden, looks like we're going to have to go through the Cabal."

Great looks like it'll be a little bit longer to get inside the Black Garden.


	18. Chapter 18

"I have a plan to charge the Gate Lord's eye. Deep in their War base, the Cabal are sitting on a Vex spire that connects to the Black Garden Gate. We free that spire, we can charge the eye. We'll be hitting the Cabal where they're strongest, so I hope you're ready for war."

"Aren't we always. This day just keeps getting better and better looks like your wish will be coming true Tegan. We are going to be exterminating the Vex." I said. Tegan let out a quiet but not so quiet yes. "I need to locate the spire. Let's keep moving. I'll scan for a good vantage point."

We were no longer in neutral territory. We were in Cabal territory. When we finally got to a base. It was crawling with Cabal each and every corner it was filled with Cabal. As we got out of the base in front of us we saw a wall and on the side a tower. "That observation tower overhead-there's bound to be a way to locate the spire there."

After killing the Cabal surrounding the terminal it was on well kind of. "Let's try that terminal. Come on, where is it? ... I got it! It's on the other side of another defense line." After we got the location another alarm sounded. "What did I say about sounding alarms?" I said even more frustrated. "It wasn't me this time but if they didn't already know we're coming, they do now."

"Let's get out of here. I'm getting tired and pretty sick watching explosions of blood." said Tegan. We went even more further inside. A big metal door was blocking our way and just as I was about to make a bomb that would be powerful enough to blast open the door it just opened for us. "Uh, I think they just invited us in." said Kai.

"Maybe they wanted to be nice for us after all they hate the Vex as well so maybe they found out that we're trying to destroy the Vex so they had a change of mind and wanted to help us." said Tegan hopefully. "As if this feels like a trap." We walked inside the cave like room. It almost feels like a mining room just from the looks of it. "Get ready. You know what happens when we open doors." Three large Cabal soldiers were waiting for us when we opened the door. "Hello." Kai got his Nova Bomb ready and the three cabal were no more. "And goodbye. I learned from the best." he said turning towards me and playing with my cheek a little. "We're getting close." We finally got outside and my Ghost urgently informed us that we had to cross the bridge in front of us. But little did we know it was an ambush. "There's the spire! get me close!"

"Tegan protect Nahra I got you covered." Tegan was my shield when she was leading me to the spire not even the Cabal were a match for a Titan's strength. "You handle the Cabal. I'll wake the eye." It was easy once again defeating the Cabal they may be big and got bigger guns but their brains might be literally the size of a pea.

"There! A conduit to the spire! Get me close!" When I got my Ghost close to the spire the eye appeared. "I have no idea what's about to happen." Suddenly a beam of light shot through from the spire to the conduit. The cables connected to the side were starting to float and were starting to separate itself from the spire. The top was splitting into tons of tiny smaller pieces that started to float around it which in the end revealed a conflux underneath and after that all the floating pieces disintegrated. More Cabal came. "Again!" I groaned.

"Wait I have an idea." Kai quickly killed a Cabal with a shield and dragged it over to where we were at. "Tegan and I are gonna hold this shield. You're gonna run up on top of this thin and when you do we're gonna lift you up so you can use your Golden Gun and get rid of the Cabal." he said.

"I like that idea." I quickly ran away and once I got a good point to run towards them I sprinted towards the shield and when I was on top of it I could feel myself being lifted off.

I was in the air and in that slow moment I called on the Light and made several shots with my Golden Gun. The Cabal disintegrated in a blaze of fire. I could feel time being restored and I came down with a roll. "Nice! That was like totally awesome!" said Tegan.

"Hey that was great thinking you had." I said. "You know I learned from the best." He was doing it again. He was flirting with me again and I really liked it. We retrieved the now charged up eye from the conduit and finally we had our key that was sure to work. "The eye is charged! It's time to enter the Black Garden and finish this!"

"For our fireteam." said Tegan as she put her fist in the middle. We did the same and broke away as we yelled out for our fireteam all together. That was the start of our new tradition exclusive only to us.


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't think we'll get a second chance at this. We pull this off, we can save the Traveler. If not, the Vex will seize our worlds." Losing is not an option. It was never an option. I'm one step away from figuring out my purpose. My destiny. I felt like I was holding the fate of my own destiny in my hands. After eliminating the Vex guarding the gate it started to flash and whir as it tries to open. "I hope this works!"

"Hold on to me." Kai and Tegan held onto both my arms as we walked into the blinding, warping light that the gate produced. We were teleported to a dark and stony world. "Where are we? If this is the Black Garden, it's not on any map of known space and time. I guess we keep going."

"Seems like the Vex didn't want to be found but too bad because knock knock here we are." I said. "No matter what happens we'll always be together. We're our very own unique fireteam. Nothing will split us up. Right Nahra?" Hearing Tegan say that made me feel almost bad for thinking of leaving. I've been with these guys for at least I think about a month or maybe a month and a half and I've already gone on so many adventures with them. I can't believe I ever thought about leaving. But if I find out that this is not the life meant for me. That this was a mistake then I have no choice but to leave.

I was frightened by some Vex just standing around. It didn't fight back or do anything. "They're in some kind of stasis." We walked forth and some of them started to come back to life. I guess the Vex were expecting us. "Remember the Vex will do anything they can to stop us." said Kai. "Well that's not gonna happen. They're no match against us because these robots got something we don't got." I waited for both of them to guess the right answer but all that came up was the Light and Ghosts. "Teamwork. I'm talking about teamwork. We've fought so many monsters that we got so many tales to tell for future generations to come." I said. "Oh!" They both said.

It got a little bit lighter as we walked up the stairs. When we got to the top we saw like almost a whole Vex village down there. The sky was foggy with a bluish green tint. I crouched down to get a better look. I could feel the dark energy down there. We were in the right track. "There's something extremely dark down below. I think we found the Black Garden's heart." We were hit with Vex Minds and barriers. But that was no stop for us we finally reached the entrance to the heart. "The Heart of the Black Garden. Well, here goes nothing. Or everything."

"Ready? We only got one shot at this. This is the moment that decides all." I said. "Ready when you are bestie." said Tegan. "I'm ready. Let's do this." Then here we go. The heart was huge. It was one dark blob. I can't believe this blob is causing all this trouble. There were some Vex almost in a worship position in front of the heart. They turn to us ready to kill us in anger and hatred.

"So... think you can kill a God?"

"Don't think we have much of a choice." I said. The heart was beaming light at the statue in front of it. The statue started to crack revealing light. "Why is that statue moving?" asked Tegan. "Yeah here's another question why isn't the heart dying? We keep shooting at this thing but still no damage." said Kai. Something's not right. There's more to the heart than what it is right now. "The Heart is bringing that statue to life!"

"Maybe it wasn't a statue. Maybe it was just a Mind all along." This feels weird though. After defeating the Mind it hit me. "Shoot for the Minds. It weakens the heart." Two more Minds came to life. I guess the heart put in its life force in these minds to keep it alive and it turned it into statues to deceive others trying to destroy it.

"Nahra." I looked around and saw that Tegan nor Kai was calling my name. "I know you. I seen your future. You will grow powerful like no other. Join me." This might be crazy but I think that heart might be talking to me or I'm going crazy. I was pulled out of the fight and brought into some kind of space like limbo. It was just the heart and I having a conversation.

"I can give you more power than your Traveler. Together we can rule the universe."

"That's what only you want. You don't know what I want."

"Neither do you. I can feel your pain, your confusion. I can end it all." Suddenly a portal to my left appeared and when I peeked inside I saw it was the memory of when Uldren and I sparred. I didn't want to go back to that horrible memory but I was forced to watch. I was forced to watch myself get beat up.

 _"What do you think? That warriors are free to love? Never. Besides you can work as hard as you want. Study as hard as you want. But you'll still be the worthless, little piece of nothing you were when you first came here."_

 _"Useless nothing."_

 _"You're worthless. You can't do anything right."_

 _"Remember it's your fault that your parents and your little sister are dead."_

 _"If you want my love you have to earn it and to earn it you have to work for it."_

All of those terrible things Uldren told me were coming back and they kept repeating. "No... no! That's not me! I'm not worthless!" I wanted it to stop. I tried to plug my ears to block it out but it was no use. "No! I'm not worthless!" I felt the heart beaming it's dark tentacles at me and stab me from different places. I could feel the heart sucking all the power out from me.

"No! I won't go like this!" The pain was agonizing. So this was the reason why auntie kept the Black Garden a secret from me. She knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. She was trying to protect me from this danger. Why didn't I listen? This is all my fault. I wasn't ready for this yet. I was about to give in until I heard Kai's voice I looked to the left and there he was.

"Don't give up. He sees something in you. He sees a power that he doesn't understand and it makes him jealous of you and it makes him hate himself that it's actually making him hate you more. But when I see you I see something different you use the Light not like any regular Guardian would." Kai started to fade in darkness but he was fighting it.

"I don't know how you do it but there's a reason why the Traveler chose you to be a Hunter... There's a reason why you're destined to be one of us... It's because you have compassion and inner strength even before you were forged in Light." Kai faded away and I was alone again. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of the light engulf me. I remembered all the memories I had. The times where auntie and I would play with each other, the times where Tegan, Kai, and I would just hang out, even the times when I was a little girl back in Old Russia. Then it hit me. How I would always come up with ideas, how I would always fight.

I finally remembered. I never wanted to be a Warlock. I always wanted to be a Hunter. It started when I was first saved by one and I think I know who saved me. Looking back at that memory more closely I finally figured out it was Cayde who saved me. I opened my eyes and and all the light surrounding me blasted away the tentacles stabbing me. I was bathed in light. I felt power coursing through me. I took out the hand cannon that Cayde gave me and summoned my Golden Gun. "Ruling the universe sounds cool but I rather be with my friends protecting humanity from evil like you."

The tentacles were coming at me again. With three shots from my gun towards the heart. The heart was finally damaged. It was moving and blobbing everywhere and finally it exploded. I closed my eyes and as soon as I opened them back up I was back. Well I was resurrected. The two Minds that came to life were down on the ground dead. I was in Kai's arms again. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah." Our helmets were off. "What happened?" I asked. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. I thought I almost lost you. You really got to stop doing that to me."

"I'll work on it but I can't make any promises." Kai was leaning down closer and our lips were almost together until Tegan ruined the moment. "I did a perimeter check. No Vex around. It's done. The heart is dead." We did it. As soon as I got up I saw that the sky returned to it's bluish green color and that the heart was gone. All that remains was the structure that held it and tiny red particles were floating everywhere. "What happened? And how did you defeat the heart because if you did I want to know everything." said Tegan. "Later as soon as we get back to the Tower I'll tell you guys what happened."

"We're back on Mars. The shroud of Darkness is lifting, and Light returns to the Traveler! The Speaker is calling us home!" This should be good. I'm confident because now I finally figured out my place.


	20. Chapter 20

"For centuries we feared the forces of Darkness massing against us. We sought to hide and cower beneath a broken god. No more. These Guardians show us what we are, what we have always been, and what we will be again." When we got back the Speaker gathered everyone in the Tower and we were standing right by the Speaker as he was rewarding us for our efforts. To stand by the Speaker during his speech was honorable. I never felt honor give to me before. I could see Cayde smiling at me from the crowd as he was giving me two thumbs up. Tegan and Kai smiled at me as I looked to the side.

"We are what remains of the Light and we will not be stamped out." After the speech I was walking with Cayde. "I really am going to like you. I cannot believe you defeated the heart by yourself."

"Well not by myself I did have a help from my friends."

"I am so proud of you because being a Hunter doesn't always mean working alone. It means knowing what a fireteam makes. You got the true spirit of a Hunter." he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I took his hand off my shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. I'm finally getting to thank him for saving me when I was a little girl.

"What's this for?"

"Thank you for saving me. I remember. You saved me when I was a little girl. I was that little girl that was being kidnapped by the Fallen." It took a lot for Cayde to remember but he finally remembered. "You were that little girl?!" We were talking about that memory. I finally got to meet my savior. "Speaking of which don't you think there's a ramen dinner that you still owe me?" Cayde was excited he told me to meet him at the ramen place. I was at the Tower Hangar and saw the strange exo again looking at the Traveler.

"It's a day for pretty speeches and medals. But we know the real fight takes place out there." The exo handed me her gun. "Take this. There's so much more, Guardian. I've seen terrible things born out in the Darkness. Every moment brings them closer. All ends are beginnings. Our fight is far from over." She disappeared in a flurry of light again.

"Nahra we have something for you." Tegan and Kai came and they brought me a shell. It was red and white. It had the Titan, Hunter, and Warlock symbol on it. The sides were decorated with fancy, white trim. "I saw that your Ghost was so plain and so here's your first shell to jazz it up a little bit." I liked my new Ghost shell it gave it that Guardian look and feel now. "That's better. Where did you get the gun?" asked Tegan. "The exo gave it to me. She said I'll be needing it." I said.

"So we heard you wanted to leave the Vanguard and we're just wondering after all we've been through do you still want to leave? It's your choice no matter what we'll always be with you. We'll always be there for you." I finally figured out who I am and what I'm meant to do. Being a Warlock was pushed on me by Uldren but really I've been a Hunter at heart from the start when I was a little girl to now. I've always had the lust for adventure. It's always been inside me all this time.

"This is what I'm gonna say. I don't care what Uldren says or thinks of me. This is my life and I'm gonna live it... as a Hunter." Tegan jumped up and down and was shrieking so girlishly. "We are going to have the best time together bestie!"

"You got that right bestie." I smiled. "You called me bestie. I'm really your best friend?"

"Of course. I never had a best friend before and you were the one that reached out to me with kindness. I'm proud to have you as a friend an member on this fireteam." After we sent Tegan away so Kai and I can have some private time this is when things finally get good for us. "You made Tegan happy. Never seen her this happy since you came here."

"Yeah well I might as well enjoy happiness and kindness while I still have it and thanks for helping me fight the heart when I was pulled into it. I almost gave up but if it wasn't for you that reminded me of what I still had then I would be dead by now. Thanks for that and for believing in me."

"It's my pleasure. You're a really interesting girl and a really interesting Guardian because when you first came here you came with all your memories of the past. When Guardians are first reborn they lose all their memories but you for some reason had the power to keep them with you it's like your memories are what makes you stronger." That's weird. I'm the only one with memories still intact after first being reborn. "But what about you and Tegan? You remembered all those things when you were arguing." I said. "Don't call us rebel but almost every Guardian does it ever since Zavala became commander and put tighter rules on. Guardians aren't allowed to investigate their past but we do it anyway."

That's interesting Zavala putting tighter rules on us was the past commander not as strict as Zavala is. "This is weird then. I must be special. You think this is why the Traveler chose me?" I said. "I don't know but if you ever need help investigating I'm always here." he said as he put his hand on my cheek. I put my hand on top of his and as I lingered on his arm our faces got closer and closer to each other and we finally did it without any interruptions. We kissed. "I want to be with you forever and ever."

"We have forever." I whispered. This was the start of our beautiful relationship and the start of a new life. A life that I've dreamt about as a kid. The bad memories of Uldren will still haunt me down but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and my memories and the love I feel from the people around me make me stronger. The Darkness has been weakened but it's still out there waiting and growing stronger. When the time is right we'll go down and face it... together. I'm no longer a useless, confused nothing like I thought I was. I am a Hunter for the Vanguard, for the Traveler. But not only that I am an Awoken of the Void.


End file.
